Making It Through
by SimplyMe13
Summary: Elle was rescued by Peter on the beach but now that Peter needs to go to Africa, she will be staying at Peter's older brother Nathan's house. Wonder how that will work out... AU past 3x12. Elle/Nathan.
1. Big Surprise

**This is my first fic in a while, I just really wanted to do a story about Elle and Nathan. Please REVIEW!!!**

**Oh, and Elle is pregnant in this fanfic, she just doesn't know it yet. ;)**

* * *

Elle opened her blue eyes. She was lying on the same bed she had been on for the past week.

The last week had been a blur. She remembered pain, a hot burning pain. She had been in a hospital dying from severe burns. Peter Petrelli had brought her there after he found her burning on the beach Hiro Nakamura had teleported her to. And of course Elle remembered Gabriel, more like Sylar now, trying to kill her. And he had thought he had. Elle had thought she was doomed for death too. She didn't remember being set on fire, luckily, and Peter had tried to explain it to her but she didn't really want to know. The man she had loved betrayed her. Yes, she had loved him. And she had been sure that he loved her back. But Bennet had screwed with his head and ruined everything.

Peter entered her room. "You awake?" he asked.

Elle nodded. "Yep." Peter had been extremely sweet, letting her stay at his apartment and keeping care of her. He'd also given Elle some of his blood so she could heal fully. Elle was very grateful and tried to be the best guest possible, never calling on Peter unless it was completely necessary. Honestly she wasn't even sure why he was being so kind, she had never done anything for him. And when he had been bleeding and hurt outside Pinehearst she hadn't helped him, she had ran straight into the building. "I guess that the difference between hero and villain," she thought.

Peter sat on the edge of her bed. "Well you know I'm not much of a cook but I decided to whip up something special today." He pulled out a plate from behind his back and set it on her lap. "Waffles!"

Elle smiled. "Thanks. This is great."

Peter shrugged. "Just trying to please you." He got up and started to leave the room. Elle almost let him go, but she had to know.

"Why?" she asked.

Peter turned around. "Huh?"

"Why? Why are you being so nice? I've never done anything nice for you, in fact I've been a complete bitch. Why are you doing all this?"

Peter smiled. "Well...not a _complete _bitch, but I suppose you could have been nicer."

"But I never was. So why did you rescue me? Why are you treating on me like a patient?"

"Because. I love helping people. I always have. And you're no exception. When you were on the beach you were seconds away from death and after a dose of my blood you were alone. I wanted to help you."

Elle smiled back at him. "Well you definitely have. Thank you."

Peter started to leave again but then stopped and came back into the room. "Listen Elle, I got a call from Matt Parkman. He needs my help in Africa, there's a group of people that have recently discovered their abilities and some people aren't handling it...well. I told him I was keeping care of you so I wasn't sure but I made a few phone calls and I think we can work something out."

Elle was a little confused but let him go on.

"You're still not in shape to be keeping care of yourself"-

"Peter, I told you I'm fine! If you need to go to Africa then I can stay in a hotel until I figure...things...out."

Peter shook his head. "No way, it's not safe for you."

Elle realized why Peter was acting this way. "This isn't about me...it's about him."

Peter was quiet for a moment. "...He's been spotted in New York, not very far away from here. I can't have you alone and injured in a hotel room, you'd be a sitting duck."

"Does he even know I'm alive?"

Peter shook his head. "No...well...we don't think so. But you never know, he may have gone back to the beach and noticed there was a strange lack of a charred body."

Elle hadn't really thought about him that much since her recovery, at least she had tried not to. And Peter hadn't mentioned him that much either. Thinking about Gabr-...Sylar made her feel sick to her stomach.

"So then what's gonna happen to me?" she asked.

Peter seemed relieved at the change of conversation. "I called in a favour, someone will be keeping care of you."

Elle frowned. She wasn't really sure what to think. "Who?"

* * *

Nathan Petrelli sat down at his desk and read the latest polls. He was in the lead with Mitchel Janssen close behind. Nathan frowned and put the paper back down. Sure he was in first, but things could easily change. He had to make sure there were no liabilities, no anything that would hurt his chances of winning the election. That's when the doorbell rang.

Nathan walked over to the door but before answering it, he looked in the mirror and checked his appearance. He had to make sure he looked his best at all times just in case someone important came over unexpectedly. He put on his widest smile and opened the door. "Hello-Peter?"

At his door was his younger brother and standing with him was a young woman, early 20's, that looked oddly familiar. "Can I help you with something?" he asked rather irritated.

Peter smiled. "Yeah. You know how I said I needed a favour?"

Nathan vaguely remembered the conversation they had had the other day. "Yes..."

"Well, this is it." He pointed at the girl.

Nathan's grin vanished. "Wait, what?"

* * *

**Please REVIEW! I'll be posting a new chapter tomorrow or Monday! :)**


	2. Meeting Nathan

**Please review! :)**

* * *

Nathan stared at Peter with an unreadable expression.

Peter smiled at his older brother. "I need a favour, and you're going to help. Elle needs a place to"-

"Wait," Nathan said as he recognized the name. "Elle...aren't you the daughter of Bob Bishop?"

Elle nodded slowly. "Was."

Nathan was slightly confused. "Was?"

Peter grabbed his brother's arm. "I'll explain everything to you inside." He turned around to Elle. "There's a room at the top of the stairs to the left, that's the guest room."

Elle headed up the stairs. The moment she was gone, Nathan turned to his brother. "What the hell were you thinking? I can't have _her _staying here! I can already see the headline 'Petrelli's New Fling Moves In'. The election is only a couple months away, I can't have anything like this ruining my chances."

"Listen Nathan, I really need you to help me out here. She's...in danger. We think Sylar may be after her."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Even more reason to not want her here. I can't have a mass-murderer hanging around!"

Peter shook his head. "He won't give you any trouble, he killed a boy in Costa Verdes the other day that can fly, he doesn't need your power. All you need to do is keep him from getting to Elle."

"Why is she so special?" he asked curiously.

"Well...it's not her power, he already has her power. I called Claire's father...her adoptive father," he added quickly. "And he told me that Sylar blames Elle for his hunger, his need to kill people."

Nathan sighed and sat down on his couch. "Please Peter, I cannot deal with this right now."

"Listen, you don't have to worry about any 'fling' headlines, tell people she's your cousin and she's staying at your house because her parents are touring the Bahamas." Peter sat down beside Nathan. "You have no idea what Elle has gone through, I won't be gone that long I just need you to help for a week or two."

Nathan thought about it. He really didn't want Elle staying here, but a week couldn't hurt...could it? "Fine, but only for 2 weeks. If you're not back by then, she's on the streets."

Peter smiled wide. "Thanks man, I totally owe you for this one."

"No kidding," Nathan muttered.

"I gotta go, my flight leaves in an hour. Make her feel welcome ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Nathan said waving Peter off. "Have fun in...wherever you're going."

Peter left. Nathan sighed and walked upstairs to the guest room. Elle was unpacking the few belongings she had in her bag.

"So..." Nathan said searching for a conversation topic. "Umm...what's your ability?"

Elle looked up briefly at him then turned back to her bag. "I can create and manipulate electricity."

"Oh. That's cool."

Elle shrugged as she continued to unpack.

"So...if anyone asks you're my cousin and you're staying here because"-

"My parents are touring the Bahamas." She finished for him. "Peter already told me our cover story."

Nathan nodded. Elle was finished unpacking and she sat on the bed. Nathan wanted to leave but felt he should talk to her more, try and make her feel comfortable around him. "So Elle...uh, why is Sylar blaming you for his 'hunger' thingy?"

Elle looked at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it."

Nathan knew that was a hint to shut up but his curiosity got the best of him. "Hey, you're staying at my house for the next while. I think I have a right to know why I need to protect you from a mass-murderer."

Elle glared at him. "It's nothing. Just leave it alone ok?"

Nathan glared back at her. "Fine then. I guess all girls are entitled to their secrets." He left the room angrily.

Elle sighed and laid back on the bed. She missed Peter already.

* * *

Elle woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "What?" she groaned.

A maid walked into the room. "Miss Bishop? Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Meh," she mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"Mr. Petrelli requests your presence at breakfast."

Elle popped her head out from underneath the sheets. "Honestly, and I mean honestly, do I really look like I care what 'Mr. Petrelli requests'?"

The maid looked at her for a second. "No, I can't say you do."

"Tell Nathan I'll be downstairs later...maybe."

The maid seemed taken aback by Elle's rather rude response but left all the same. Elle rolled out of bed lazily and got changed into the only other outfit she had with her then went downstairs. Nathan was eating alone at the table reading the newspaper. Elle walked over slowly. "Hey." She said.

Nathan looked up. "Oh, hey Elle. Breakfast is on the table." He pointed to a seat beside his.

Elle sat down slowly. "So why were you 'requesting' my presence?"

"A reporter for the New York Times is coming by this morning to join us for breakfast, he wants to interview me about the election. And I thought since you'll be staying here for a while we should get that cousin, Bahamas, parents story out."

Elle groaned. "So wait, he'll be asking me questions? Like, about me?"

Nathan nodded. "Is that a problem?"

Elle sighed. "No, whatever."

Nathan smirked and looked back down at his paper. His smirk grew wider and Elle couldn't help but notice. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said still smirking. "I was just talking to Noah Bennet on the phone this morning. You see Elle, I don't like being kept in the dark."

Elle was confused. "Umm...what?"

"I was just asking him about you and 'Gabriel'."

Elle's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

Nathan chuckled. "So you had a crush on him?"

Elle jumped out of her chair. "How dare you?! That's personal!"

Nathan looked up at the extremely angry woman. "Hey, I'm just telling you what Bennet told me. He said you really liked him."

"That was over a year ago, before I knew what he was capable of! Before he killed my father! Before he tried to kill me!" Elle felt like crying but she knew she couldn't give that bastard the pleasure.

"Calm down Elle, I'm not going to tell anyone."

Elle was still filled with rage but she sat down. She took in two deep breaths and relaxed. Of course, she would not let him get away with this. Like she always said, don't get mad. Get even.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of humor, the next chapter gets funnier. ;)**


	3. Getting Even

**Chapter 3. Please review! :)**

* * *

The reporter from the New York Times sat down across from Nathan and Elle. "Thanks very much for inviting me Mr. Petrelli," he said. His eyes were glued to Elle as he sat down.

Nathan noticed his interest in Elle so he decided to start with that. "Mr. Tucker, this is my cousin Elle. She will be staying in my house for a few weeks, her parents are touring the Bahamas and she needed a place to stay."

"I see," Mr. Tucker responded, his eyes still on Elle. "How very generous of you."

Elle was devising a plan in her head and wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation.

"To tell you the truth, when I first saw her here I assumed you had a new girlfriend," Mr. Tucker confessed.

Elle laughed. "Ew no. He's just my favourite cousin. And he's definitely not into incest, not sure I can say the same about his brother though..."

Nathan choked on the coffee he was drinking. Mr. Tucker's eyes widened. "His brother? You mean Peter?"

Elle nodded, trying to hide the smirk she knew was on her face. "Yeah, Peter. I was staying with him last week and all he talked about was Claire. Claire this, Claire that. It got rather tiring, and kind of creepy."

"Claire is...?" Mr. Tucker asked. Nathan gave her a glare that Elle easily ignored.

"Nathan's illegitimate daughter." She replied.

Mr. Tucker and Nathan's mouths dropped open. "Wait, he has an illegitimate daughter?" Mr. Tucker asked, his gaze changing from Nathan to Elle and then back again.

"Oh yeah," Elle said. "One of Nathan's affairs from back before his politician days. Wait, you didn't tell the public about Claire?" Elle turned to Nathan with a shocked expression on her face.

If looks could kill, Elle would have dropped dead. "I only found out about Claire a year ago, and at the time I didn't think it was necessary to have that poor girl surrounded by media." Nathan gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah, I guess," Elle shrugged.

Mr. Tucker was still in shock. "So, Elle, what do you think about Mr. Petrelli's campaign?"

"Oh, it's great. Nathan's an amazing person, he just _soars _above the rest of his competitors. Just _flies_ past the others."

Nathan's mouth dropped open again. He could not believe Elle would go as far as to hint at his ability.

Mr. Tucker nodded. "I see...anything else?"

Elle nodded. "Oh yeah. This is a whole new year, a whole new election. Nathan doesn't want people to remember his mistakes from the last campaign. You know, associating himself with Linderman, his one-night stand with the Las Vegas stripper. This is a whole new ball game." Elle couldn't help but crack a smile at the look of horror on Nathan's face.

"Elle. Hallway. Now." Nathan hissed.

Elle smiled at Mr. Tucker. "Excuse us," she said politely as she followed Nathan out into the hallway.

"What the hell!" Nathan whispered angrily. "I can't believe you! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What? Did you forget?" Elle asked in mock confusion. "I'm the girl that had a crush on Sylar, remember?"

Nathan's eyes narrowed. "Wait, all of this is because of that?"

Elle folded her arms and nodded.

"Frig Elle, I was joking around with you! I was trying to catch you off guard."

"Oh you did," Elle said. "And now I caught you off guard. And that Mr. Tucker guy."

Nathan glared at Elle. "Upstairs, now."

Elle hesitated for a moment but then obeyed. She had done her work here.

* * *

An hour later, Nathan opened Elle's bedroom door and shut it behind him. "You are _so_ lucky that I cleared things up with Mr. Tucker. You're also so lucky I keep my word. If hadn't told Peter I'd let you stay here until he got back, you'd be long gone."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I feel lucky." She said sarcastically.

Nathan ignored her. "Listen, if we're going to be living in the same house for a couple weeks we need to get along. I won't go snooping around about your past and you won't be telling the press lies about me."

"I didn't lie," she corrected him. "I was telling the truth the whole time. Except for the Peter and Claire thing. But he does talk about her a lot."

"Fine then, don't go telling the press things they don't need to know. Ok?"

Elle sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Nathan nodded. "Good. I think this will work out fine."

"_Yeah right", _Elle thought.

* * *

**Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow or Friday. Please review! :)**


	4. Two Months Later

**Chapter 4, I had some spare time so I finished it pretty quickly. Please review! :)**

* * *

It had been two months since Elle had moved into Nathan's house. Yes, two months. Nathan hadn't been happy when Peter had called and said he would be over two weeks, but it honestly hadn't been as bad as Nathan had imagined. For the most part, Elle and him got along pretty good. Lately she spent most of her time in her room. Nathan was never sure exactly what she was doing up there, but it consumed most of her time. Elle had never joined him for another interview which made him extremely happy. He had also been able to clean up most of the mess Elle had made with Mr. Tucker. The only news that got out was that he had an illegitimate daughter and Nathan has figured someone would find out eventually.

All in all, Nathan had grown rather fond of Elle. She had turned out to be pretty easy-going and she really didn't need much taking care of. And whenever she did have a sassy attitude, it rather amused Nathan. He also found that he was starting to worry about her safety. He had forbidden her to go out alone and he made sure he knew where she was all of the time.

"So how's Elle doing?" Peter asked over the phone.

"Great," Nathan replied. He was in his office talking to his brother like he did at least twice a week. "She's really not a bother anymore, she spends most of her time alone upstairs."

"That's good," Peter replied. "Sylar was last spotted in Virginia a week ago. He doesn't seem to know she's alive."

Nathan nodded. "That's good. But Pete, I'm kinda worried."

"About Sylar?"

"No, about Elle. She's upstairs in her room all the time and the maid told me that she threw up in the bathroom the other day."

"Really? Maybe she was just sick."

"Yeah..." Nathan's voice trailed away.

"Anyway, I should be back in New York in a week, maybe two."

"Don't worry about it Pete, I've got things under control over here."

"I owe you a bunch Nathan," Peter said. "I have to go, say hi to Elle for me."

"Sure, goodbye." Nathan hung up the phone then headed upstairs.

Nathan waited outside Elle's door for a minute, like he was expecting her to come out. Then he pressed his ear to the door. He couldn't hear anything. He knocked twice then waited.

A moment later Elle opened the door. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Hey, what's up?"

Elle shrugged. "Nothing much." She opened the door wider and sat on her bed.

Nathan looked around the room. It looked basically the same as it had two months ago when Elle had arrived. "I was on the phone with Peter, he says hi."

Elle nodded. Nathan continued to look around the room. He saw a small pile of clothing on the ground by her bed. "I'll call one of the maids and tell her to do your laundry."

Elle shook her head. "It's ok, I can do it."

Nathan looked at Elle surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'll give me something to do." She gave him a small smile.

Nathan accepted that he wasn't going to get more conversation out of her and left.

Elle breathed with relief the moment Nathan was gone. She reached underneath her bed and grabbed for the magazine she had been reading before Nathan had knocked on her door. Part of her wanted to keep reading but another part of her didn't want to know. She decided to continue reading.

"By about 5 weeks after conceiving, a regular pregnancy test will give positive results. You can get a pregnancy test at any drugstore." The magazine article said.

"_You're over-reacting Elle," _a voice inside her head said. _"So what if you skipped a period and threw up twice? It's just a coincidence, this is all inside your head."_

But Elle had a feeling this wasn't just a coincidence.

* * *

Nathan got into his car. Elle was already in shotgun. Nathan started the car and looked over at Elle. She hadn't said anything the whole morning. "So...where do you want to go out for lunch?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't care. But can we stop by the nearest drugstore first?"

Nathan gave her a weird look but nodded. "Yeah, sure."

A few minutes later they had reached the drugstore. Nathan parked. "So what do you want to get?"

Elle turned around. "Huh?"

Nathan smirked. "You really thought I was going to let you go in there alone? Peter told me not to let you out of my sight. So what are we going to go get?"

Elle knew there was no way she was going to tell him what she was buying. She also knew how to get rid of him. "Female products," she replied.

Nathan quickly handed her his wallet and opened her door. "Have fun."

Elle smirked and stepped out of the car and ran across the street, into the drugstore. It was pretty empty, only a man in the back and a woman looking through the shampoos. Elle quickly went over to the pregnancy tests. There were a bunch of different brands so she grabbed 3 boxes and went to the check-out.

The woman at the check-out rang up the items. She handed the woman some cash from Nathan's wallet and turned around to make sure Nathan hadn't decided to take his chances and come in. And that's when she saw him.

At first she wasn't sure. He was at the back of the store and a shadow was cast over his face making it difficult to make out any of his features. But it was definitely him. And he was looking straight at her. Elle quickly grabbed the bag and ran out of the store.

"_Why is he here? Why now? Did he see the tests?" _she thought frantically as she ran across the busy street. She opened the car door and jumped in, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked. "You look like you saw a ghost."

Elle took a deep breath. "No, I'm fine. It's nothing." She handed him his wallet and put on her seatbelt. Even though she knew she'd regret it, she looked back over at the drugstore. He wasn't in sight.

"So where do you want go for lunch?" Nathan asked as he started the car again.

"Actually, I'm starting to feel like crap. Can we go home?"

Nathan shrugged. "I guess."

Elle looked over one last time at the drugstore. He wasn't there.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will be up on Saturday or Sunday, whenever I find the time to finish it. Please review! :)**


	5. Positive

**Chapter 5, please review! :)**

* * *

Positive. Positive. Positive.

Elle collapsed on her bed, still in complete shock. She held up the sticks again. Positive, positive, and positive. Elle could feel tears running down her face, she couldn't be pregnant! Especially not with _his _kid. The tears came down faster. Elle reached under the bed for the pregnancy article and read past the pregnancy test section.

"Once you have tried at least two different brands of tests, you should go see your doctor. Your doctor should be able to confirm your pregnancy with a blood test and/or an ultrasound."

Elle dropped the article onto the floor, not even bothering to make sure it was hidden underneath the bed. She didn't have a doctor, Daddy had always hired a private doctor for annual appointments but that was it. "I'm pregnant," Elle whispered to herself. She slowly got up and walked over to the mirror on the wall. Turning sideways she stared at her stomach. It didn't look any bigger. Elle saw that her face was starting to go red from crying.

"Elle?" Nathan called from outside her room scaring Elle. "Are you feeling better?"

_No. _"Yeah, a little bit," she replied. Her voice was weak and cracking up and she knew Nathan could tell something was wrong.

"...Is everything ok?" he asked.

"_There is no way I'm telling him," _she thought. "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Ok, call me if you need anything." Elle waited till she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Then she burst out in tears.

She tried to make it over to the bed but she couldn't so she sat down in the middle of the floor and sobbed until her head was aching from crying so hard. _"Who am I going to tell?" _she thought as she finally stopped crying. _"There's no way I'm telling Nathan and it's not like I can tell...him." _

Elle crawled over to the table by her bed and grabbed the cordless phone. _"Peter," _she thought. _"He'll understand...maybe." _

She dialled Peter's cell phone number and waited for him to answer. Each dial tone felt like hours. She crawled onto the bed and sat there, waiting. Finally he answered.

"Hello?"

Elle took a deep breath. "P-Peter? It's Elle."

"Oh hey Elle. How's it going?"

"Fine...I really need to talk to you."

Peter could obviously hear the hurt in her voice. "What's wrong?"

Elle choked back another tear. "I need to tell you something...about Sylar and me."

"I already know Elle," Peter replied calmly.

"Wait, what? But...how?"

"Noah Bennet told me that you guys kissed. It's all right Elle, you don't have to be embarrassed."

Elle was taken aback. "That we kissed? Well, yeah...but listen"-

"It's ok Elle. He tricked you into thinking he loved you, I get that. We don't have to linger on it."

Elle was about to talk again when she decided against it. What was she thinking, Peter wouldn't understand. He'd be angry and she'd lose the only friend she had left. "Ok. Goodbye Peter." She hung before giving him a chance to say more.

"_What am I going to do now? I need to tell someone, someone who will get it, someone who won't make fun of me, someone I can trust with a secret." _That was when Elle realized there was one more person she could call. _"No way, I can't..." _Elle knew that Nathan would have the phone number. _"There's no way..." _

* * *

Claire Bennet and her mother Sandra walked out of their house in Costa Verde and towards their car. "I'm driving," Claire said grabbing the keys from her mother and hopping into the driver's seat.

Sandra smiled. "Fine." She said climbing into the passenger's seat. "Remember to check"-

"My mirrors?" Claire finished for her. "Mom, I've been driving for almost 2 years now."

Sandra nodded. "I know, I know. I can't believe you're almost 18! My little girl has grown up so fast."

Claire pulled out of the driveway. "I'll always be your little girl Mom." That's when Claire's cell phone rang.

"No talking on your cell when you're driving," Sandra said quickly.

Claire rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell. "It could be an emergency." Claire answered it. "Hello?"

There was silence for a second. Then a familiar voice started talking. "I'm sorry, ok? Trust me if I had anyone else to talk to I wouldn't have called you but I can't tell Peter or Nathan and I need to tell somebody and I have no idea what to do and I'm scared and"-

"Elle?" Claire asked in disbelief. Sandra spun her head around and stared at Claire's cell phone. Sandra had made it quite obvious that she did not like Elle.

Elle was quiet for a moment. Then she spoke again. "I need to tell you something...about me. And Sylar."

Claire rolled her eyes. "If it's about you guys lip-locking in the Canfield House then I already know."

"Wait, how would you know?"

"Dad told me about it a few weeks ago. I spent the rest of the evening in the bathroom barfing but I eventually got over it," Claire looked over at her mother who was still watching her closely.

"Well...that's not everything that happened," Elle said quietly.

Claire was slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Look, I might need to talk to him again. I just don't know what to do." Elle's voice was getting weaker.

"So you can what?" Claire asked getting slightly irritated. "So you can reminisce about the good old days? Frig Elle, what's the big deal?"

There was silence. For a second Claire thought Elle must have hung up. But then Elle spoke again. "I had sex with him."

"WHAT?!" Claire yelled in shock. Claire accidentally jerked the wheel causing their car to swerve into the other lane and almost run into another car. Sandra screamed and Claire turned the wheel quickly, avoiding several cars and pulling into a parking lot.

"What was that Claire!" Sandra said as Claire parked.

"Nothing," Claire said quickly. She opened up her door and jumped out. "Excuse me for a second." She ran until she was sure her mother couldn't hear her. "What?!"

"It was at the Canfield House and I really wasn't expecting it. He just kinda grabbed me and kissed me and"-

"Please," Claire begged. "No details." Claire shuddered. "Wait, was this before or after he tried to kill you?"

"Um, which time?"

"On the beach."

"Oh. Before."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"I haven't told anyone..." Elle said.

"Then why are you telling me now?" Claire asked irritated. "Like I really wanted to know about your love life. Why is it so important now? Why..." Claire's voice trailed off. It had all come together in her head. "Oh my gosh...you're pregnant."

Claire could hear Elle choking back tears. "I'm sorry I called you, I shouldn't have"-

"Wait...Elle," Claire said softly.

"Bye." Elle hung up.

"Elle!" Claire called. As soon as she realized Elle was gone, she rushed back to the car.

"Claire, you better start explaining," Sandra lectured.

Claire checked the call display for her last call. Elle had called from Nathan's house. "I'm going to New York."

"What? What are you talking about Claire?"Sandra asked.

"Just for a day. I have a bunch of money saved up, I can get an airplane ticket...or maybe I should just drive."

"Claire!" Sandra now sounded worried. "What's going on?"

Claire looked over at her mother. "Mom, I love you. And I really want to tell you...but I can't." Claire started the car again. "I'll go to New York and then I'll come right back."

"But Claire, you're birthday is in 4 days. Can't you wait until after"-

"I'll go on a plane then, I'll be back before my birthday. I'll only be there for a day."

"But...why? Is it about that Elle girl? You know I don't trust her."

"I don't either. But Elle needs my help, she has no one else to go to."

Sandra sighed. "Fine. But I want you back here by your birthday."

Claire nodded. "I promise." She pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**That's Chapter 5! Please review. :) Chapter 6 should be up Monday.**


	6. Just A Little Girl

**Chapter 6! Please review! :)**

* * *

It had been 2 days since Elle had found out she was pregnant. And she had spent most of the time in her room thinking. Thinking about what she was going to do, how she was going to tell everyone, how she was supposed to take a blood test at a doctor's office without him realizing she had abilities. They could tell by her blood, right?

Nathan knew something was wrong but was smart enough to leave Elle alone. He called her down for meals, knowing she wasn't going to come, and said goodnight to her but other than that he left her alone and Elle really appreciated it. She could tell every time he went inside her room, he was dying to ask what was going on. But he never did.

Nathan was sitting on his couch reading the polls. The election was not even a month away and he was starting to get nervous. He continued to be in the lead but Janssen was only a few points below. The doorbell rang and Nathan got up to answer it. He opened the door and his mouth dropped. "Um...Claire?"

His illegitimate daughter was at the door. She looked as beautiful as ever and that's when he realized he hadn't seen her in a while. Well, he'd been in the same room as her but they'd never actually talked. "Hi," she said. "I'm sorry for not calling ahead but..."

"No, it's ok..." Nathan said.

"Elle is here, isn't she?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Well, yeah but..." The cheerleader ran past him and up the stairs towards the guestroom.

Claire gently knocked on the guestroom door. There was silence. "Come in," Elle said quietly.

Claire walked inside and quickly shut the door behind her. Elle was in her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey," Claire said softly. "Are you...ok?"

"What are you doing here?" Elle asked, her eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"I thought you'd probably want someone to talk to...I'm assuming you didn't tell Nathan."

Elle nodded. "I can't tell him...or Peter. They'd hate me, they wouldn't understand."

Claire sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you feeling ok?"

Elle shook her head. "No, I feel like crap." She looked over at Claire. "I don't know what to do," she said so quietly Claire almost couldn't hear her.

"Well, you need to see a doctor"-

"No." Elle said firmly, her eyes drifting back to the ceiling. "What if something happens and they can tell I...have abilities."

Claire hadn't thought about that. "Oh." She took a deep breath and asked the question she had been dying to ask since Elle had called her. "Are you sure...he's the father?"

Elle looked over at her, disgusted. "No Claire, it might be one of the other many guys I've slept with in the past couple months." Elle looked back up at the ceiling.

Claire rolled her eyes. "I was just wondering."

Elle didn't say anything. Claire waited and waited. It took her a moment to see that tears were falling down Elle's face. "Elle..." she said softly.

"When my dad died," Elle said, wiping the tears off her face; they were quickly replaced with new ones. "I was so mad. But then I realized that for once in my life, I was in control. I was an adult, I could do whatever I wanted!" Elle took a deep breath as she started to cry even more. "But now I see I'm just a little girl, and I messed up big time."

Claire wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry," was all she could think of.

Elle laughed but it turned out more like a hiccup. "Don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault, it's mine." The tears were really falling now. "I actually believe him."

"When?" Claire asked quietly.

"When he told me he loved me."

Claire didn't know what to say. She lay down beside Elle. "It's ok, everything will be ok. If you need anything at all or just need someone to talk to, you can call me."

Elle smiled and wiped the tears off her face again. "Thanks. I'm not sure why you'd want to help considering everything I've done to you, but thanks."

Claire smiled back. "No problem." There was a minute of silence. Finally, Claire spoke again. "You do need to see a doctor though. And since we can't see a regular doctor...maybe you should tell Peter."

"Now why the hell would I do that?" Elle asked bitterly.

"Because Peter knows a bunch of people with abilities. Maybe he can find a doctor that has powers too."

Elle's eyes widened. "Mohinder." Elle rolled onto her side to face Claire. "He's a scientist, he knows all about abilities."

Claire nodded. "I've heard of him."

"I know he's not a doctor but..."

"I think it's a good idea. But what if he tells a bunch of people? What if...Sylar finds out?"

Elle shook her head. "I saved his life once, he owes me. I'll tell him not to tell anyone."

"But Elle, scientists and doctors are two totally different things."

"I know," Elle said quietly. "But I'd rather not call Peter. And you need to promise not to tell anyone. Especially not your father. Or Nathan. Or Peter. Or anyone, just don't tell anyone."

Claire nodded. "Of course. But you do realize they will eventually find out."

"How?" Elle asked.

Claire raised her eyebrows. "I don't know, maybe when you have a baby?!"

"I'll be gone by then. They don't need to know, ever."

Claire sighed. "Fine."

It was quiet again. Then Elle laughed. Claire looked over at her. "What the heck is so funny?"

Elle sighed. "Nothing. It's just my life for the past half a year has been like a movie. A sadistic company girl with superpowers finds out that her over-protective father did scientific testing with her as a child. Then a bad guy kills her father and tries to kill her but miraculously survives. Then her superpower starts backfiring and she is in pain and the man who killed her father fixes it. Then she falls in love with the man and sleeps with him and a few hours later he tries to kill her again. Then as she is hiding from that man, she finds out she is pregnant with his kid."

Claire looked at Elle weird. None of that sounded funny to her. "Um...ok."

There was a knock on the door that startled them both. "Claire? Elle?" Nathan's voice came from outside the room.

"Come in," Elle said.

Nathan walked inside the room. "Hey." The two girls smiled at him. "Ummm...is there a particular reason you're here Claire?"

Claire looked over at Elle and then back at Nathan. "Nah, I needed to tell Elle something."

"Ah," Nathan said. "Would...you like to stay the night? It's getting kind of late so you probably shouldn't be driving."

Claire shrugged. "Sure. But I promised my mom I'd be back home by my birthday."

"Oh...you're birthday's coming up?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's in 2 days."

"Oh. Happy Birthday." There was more awkward silence. "Well...there's another guest room across the hall, you can stay in there."

"Ok, thanks." Claire smiled at her bio dad.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**_"But now I see I'm just a little girl, and I messed up big time." My favorite line in the chapter hehe. :) Please review!_**


	7. Secrets & Burdens

**Chapter 7! Please review! :)**

* * *

Claire entered Elle's room. It was the next day and Claire was getting ready to leave for the airport. "Hey," she said.

Elle had just hung up the phone. "Hi. That was Mohinder, I told him I needed to talk to him and he said I can come by his apartment at two."

Claire nodded. "That's good."

Elle sighed. "I don't know...maybe I shouldn't"-

"No," Claire said firmly. "You have to talk to someone, if you don't go see him you'll have no choice but to call Peter."

Elle collapsed on her bed. "I know. I'm just scared, I don't know what to say to him."

Claire sat on the bed. "That's easy, just tell him you're pregnant and you didn't think you should go to a regular doctor. He doesn't need to know any other details."

Elle nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She looked over at Claire. "Thanks, for everything."

Claire smiled. "You're welcome. Remember to call me tomorrow to tell me how it went." She looked down at her watch. "I really gotta go, Nathan offered to drive me to the airport."

Elle smiled back. "Bye Claire."

* * *

Elle stood outside Mohinder's apartment. She couldn't decide whether to knock on the door or to run away. She took a deep breath and knocked three times. A minute later a little girl answered the door. Elle recognized her from when she had barged into Isaac Mendez's loft chasing Sylar. "Uh, hi. Is Mohinder here?"

The girl nodded. "Yep, he said you'd be coming. I'm Molly."

"I'm Elle," she replied.

"I know," Molly said smiling. "You saved me from the Boogeyman." She turned towards the inside of the apartment. "Mohinder! She's here!"

Mohinder Suresh came to the door. "Hello Elle, come in."

Elle walked inside the apartment. It was kind of dreary looking, definitely not fancy. But it looked like a home, something Elle had never had. Mohinder closed the door. "So how can I help you?"

"Oh, um, can we talk alone?" Elle asked looking over at Molly.

Mohinder looked over at the young girl. "Molly, how about you go finish your homework in your room?"

Molly shrugged. "Ok. But you have to help Elle, she saved us remember?"

Mohinder smiled. "I'll try, now go on."

Molly left the room. Elle turned to Mohinder. "Actually, I'm not sure whether you can help."

"Well, like I said I'll try. What is it?"

Elle turned over at Molly's room, the door was shut. She stepped closer to Mohinder. "If I tell you this you have to promise not to tell anyone else," she said lowering her voice.

"I can keep a secret," Mohinder replied.

"I...I'm pregnant."

Mohinder raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Well, um...congratulations?"

Elle shook her head "Not really. It was...kinda an accident. But that's not the point. I read in a magazine that you need to go see a doctor and I really don't think I should go see any normal doctor."

Mohinder nodded. "Definitely not. They'll want to take blood samples which could easily lead to exposure about your abilities."

"That's what I thought. So...I don't really know what to do."

Mohinder looked at her, as if expecting her to say more. When she didn't, he cleared his throat. "Well, I think I could probably take the blood and do an ultrasound but as you know, I'm not a doctor. But..." He walked over to a box full of folder. "There is a man who I think may be able to help you. He's a doctor that delivers many kids with abilities. His name is Dr. Clarkson. He's a doctor from Virginia, he has the ability to talk to people that are dead or aren't born yet. He should be able to deliver your kid, unless delivering wasn't what you had in mind..." He looked up at her.

Elle knew immediately what he was getting at and shook her head. "No, I don't want to abort. This is my fault and I'm not going to have my baby suffer because of my mistake."

Mohinder nodded. "Ok. Well I could call Dr. Clarkson for you...but there is one more thing I need to know."

Elle smiled, talking to him about this was extremely easy. He wasn't making it awkward or anything. "Yeah?"

"It's about...the father."

Elle's smile faded. "Um...yeah?"

"Did he have abilities?"

Elle looked down at her feet and nodded. Mohinder nodded. "Ok, I need to know what ability he has."

Elle looked up at Mohinder again. _"Ok, here it goes," _she thought. "Telekinesis, electrokinesis, rapid cellular regeneration, precognition, creating and manipulating radiation, cyrokinesis"-

"Wait," Mohinder interrupted, realization in his eyes.

Elle sucked in her breath, he had figured it out.

"Peter Petrelli is the father?"

Elle couldn't help but laugh. Partly at the relief of him getting it wrong and partly at the idea of Peter being the father. "No."

Mohinder looked confused. "But the only other person with all those powers would be Sylar..." His voice trailed off.

Elle looked down at her feet then looked back up again.

"Oh my gosh," Mohinder said. "Sylar? Are you serious?"

Elle nodded.

"Whoa..." Mohinder said. "Well...ok. Um, I know it's not really any of my business, but does he know?"

Elle shook her head. "Which is why you can't tell anyone!"

Mohinder nodded. "Ok. I'll give this information to Dr. Clarkson, except for...yeah, and I'll have him call you. Where are you staying at?"

"Nathan Petrelli's house."

Mohinder looked confused again but decided to let it slide. "Ok, I'll get him to call you."

Elle nodded. "Thanks Mohinder."

Mohinder smiled. "Just consider us even."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting. I just needed to set-up her going to go see a doctor. Please review! :)**

**Chapter 8 will be up sometime Saturday. :)**


	8. Busted

**Chapter 8! Sorry it took me a day longer than I said it would to get it up but I've been really busy this week. Please review!**

* * *

A week later, Elle was sitting in Dr. Clarkson's waiting room. To her surprise, it was mainly little kids and their parents. The waiting room was yellow with blue styrofoam cut-outs of stars on the ceiling. Elle sat down in a corner and watched as the little kids ran around, carefree and happy. Elle had never been carefree and happy, or at least not that she remembered.

Elle looked over at the clock. Mohinder had driven her there and had said he's pick her up in a half an hour. Convincing Nathan to let her drive to Virginia with Mohinder for a 'change of scenery' had been quite a battle, but she had won. Nathan was probably curious now but Elle didn't care, she's probably end up telling him anyway.

A 60 year old man walked outside of an office. "Elle Bishop?"

Elle got up and followed the man into his office. The man, who Elle assumed was Dr. Clarkson, looked Elle up and down. "Wow, kids sure do grow up fast. I suppose you don't remember me, I'm Dr. Clarkson. I delivered you."

Elle smiled faintly. "No, that day's a little blurry."

Dr. Clarkson smiled widely. "And a sense of humour too." He grabbed his notebook. "Mohinder Suresh called me saying you needed my assistance. I'm very glad you came to me, going to any other doctor would not have been safe."

"That's kinda what I figured," Elle said sitting down in a chair.

"It says here you're pretty sure that the father had abilities too, that means there's a 97.6% chance that the child will be born with abilities." Dr. Clarkson said. Elle looked over at the clock again. She had 20 minutes.

"I might need to see the father in person," Dr. Clarkson stated.

Elle's head spun back to the man. "What?"

"Well, to see what his abilities are. Sometimes if the mother and father of a child have abilities that don't mix well, for example a pyrokinesis and a cryokinesis, it can affect the child's health."

"Umm...he's not really in the picture anymore," Elle said slowly.

Dr. Clarkson nodded. "Understandable. But I need to know what his original ability is. Here it says he has a bunch of abilities. Do you know whether he has empathic mimicry?"

"Uh, no. He can...understand things. Objects, people. Like, he understands people's powers and then he gets them."

Dr. Clarkson nodded again. "I see, he's one of them. Well that shouldn't affect the kid. I am going to have to take a blood sample and run some other tests on you. Is that ok?"

Elle shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

Claire sat down at the dinner table. "What's for lunch?" she asked as her mother set down a plate in front of her.

"Your favourite Claire, lasagna."

Claire smiled happily. Lyle sat down beside her. "That's not fair, we've been having Claire's favourites for almost a week. Why can't we have fish and chips?"

Claire rolled her eyes at her whiny brother. Her father sat down across the table from them. "Lyle, don't whine. We're celebrating Claire's coming of age, she's now an adult."

"But her birthday was 6 days ago!" Lyle protested.

Claire kicked Lyle under the table. "Suck it up Lyle."

Her father gave her a disapproving look and then grabbed for the newspaper. "Claire, have you talked to Peter lately?"

Claire shook her head. "Nah, I think he's in Africa."

Noah nodded. "Yes, he is. I'm just trying to figure out where he's hiding Elle."

Claire was slightly surprised but pretended to be clueless. "Huh?"

"Peter's been taking care of Elle but he's in Africa. I was in Africa a couple weeks ago and she wasn't there."

Claire shrugged. "Does it really matter where she is?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Sylar has been spotted in Chicago, if he finds out Elle is alive he won't be happy."

Sandra brought the lasagna over to the table and dished some on to Claire's plate. "Claire, weren't you in New York visiting that Elle girl before your birthday?"

Noah looked over at Sandra. "What do you mean? Claire was visiting Nathan." They both turned to look at Claire.

Claire quickly spooned up some of the lasagna and stuffed it in her mouth. "Oh my gosh Mom, this lasagna is fantastic!"

Noah glared at his daughter. "Claire, is Elle staying at Nathan's house?"

Claire knew she looked guilty. She swallowed the lasagna then smiled sheepishly. "Um, maybe?"

Noah sighed. "Claire, why didn't you tell us?"

Claire got defensive. "Why should I tell you? I'm 18, I can do stuff on my own." She crossed her arms.

"But when you went to New York you were still 17, which means that you should have told us," her father pointed out.

"But...oh yeah." Claire said.

Noah folded his arms. "Claire, is Elle staying at Nathan's house?"

"Why does it matter?"

Noah took that as a yes and got on his feet. "I need to call"-

"No!" Claire protested standing up. "Can't you just leave them alone?"

Just then Claire's cell phone started ringing. Claire grabbed it and saw on the display it was from Nathan's house. _Crap. _Claire put the phone in her pocket. "It's May from cheerleading, I'll call her back."

Noah reached his hand out. "Claire, cell phone. Now."

Claire reluctantly reached in her pocket and handed her father the cell phone. Her father looked at the call display and answered it. "Hello Elle. How are you?"

Claire bit her lip and waited for her father to say more.

Noah smirked. "Don't blame Claire, I confiscated her phone. I've been looking for you for a while."

_Busted, _Claire thought.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**Chapter 9 should be up on Tuesday. :)**


	9. Telling Peter

**Chapter 8! Please review. :)**

* * *

Elle froze as soon as she heard his voice. "How did you know? Where is Claire?"

"Don't blame Claire, I confiscated her phone. I've been looking for you for a while."

"Why?" Elle asked nervously. Had Claire told him about her being pregnant?

"Peter hid you pretty well, I never thought he'd be able to convince Nathan to keep care of you."

"Leave...me...alone," Elle said through gritted teeth.

Noah chuckled. "If only it were that easy. Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you."

Elle hung up immediately. There was no way she was going to believe that lying two-faced jerk. She ran downstairs and into Nathan's office without knocking. "Nathan?"

Nathan looked up from his computer. "Elle, what's wrong?"

"Bennet. I mean, Noah. He knows about me, being here. I think he's going to come to get me."

Nathan stood up, confused. "Wait, what does Claire's father...adoptive father want with you?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't know, but he says he's been looking for me. If Peter wouldn't tell him where I was, he can't be on our side. Right?"

Nathan frowned. "I honestly don't know. Maybe you should call Peter."

Elle ran back upstairs to her room and grabbed the cordless phone, dialling Peter's number frantically. Once again the dial tones seemed like years. When Peter picked up Elle didn't even give him a chance to say hi.

"Bennet knows where I am."

"Elle? Wait, what do you mean?" Peter was confused. "Bennet? Like, Noah? Wait, what?"

"He found out where I am because Claire came to New York to help me and then he stole her phone and he knows I'm at Nathan's and I don't know whether that's bad or not but he said he's been 'looking for me' for a while and why wouldn't you tell him if he was on our side and I don't know and I don't think Claire would tell him so I'm not sure how"-

"Elle! Calm down." Peter paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, first off, why did Claire come to New York?"

Elle gulped. She hated lying...ok, she didn't. But she was tired of hiding this huge part of her life to everybody. Especially Peter. She took a deep breath and said the two words she had been dying to say for the past week. "I'm pregnant."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Elle waited for him to respond, when he didn't she said, "Please say something."

"Wow," he said. "Ummm...ok. That's...interesting..."

"You don't understand. The father...I think you'll be mad. So you have to promise not to yell and hang up. Ok?"

"Wait...is Nathan the father?!"

"What?!" Elle exclaimed. "No, heck no!"

"Well then...who is it?"

Elle paused. "You didn't promise yet."

"Huh?"

"Promise not to get too angry and hang up."

"Um, ok. I promise."

"It's...Sylar."

"What?! But that's...that's impossible."

Elle nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But it's possible, it's happening."

"But...you slept with _Sylar_?"

Elle was surprised by her ease at answering the question. "Sort of. Well, yeah. But it wasn't Sylar...well, it was. But it was Gabriel." She stopped for a second. "Are you mad?"

"No. I'm kinda, well really, surprised. I didn't know...I mean I knew you guys kissed but...wow."

"Yeah...wow. I told Mohinder and he brought me to this doctor in Virginia who knows about abilities. He says he can...deliver. If I want to."

"If you want to? You're not thinking about getting an abortion, are you?"

Elle shook her head. "No, of course not. I just...I don't really know what to do. I know I won't be a good mother, I can't be a mother. And I know _he's_ not in a position to have anything to do with the kid." Her eyes started to water. "I'm just...scared. And confused. I know that I'm not getting an abortion but I know I can't keep care of the baby but I can't give it away because the doctor says the baby will most likely get abilities and that wouldn't be fair for the baby to grow up in a family that has no clue." She was crying now. "I...I can't do this. I can't do anything of this. The truth is...he knows I'm alive. I saw Sylar in a store almost two weeks ago. He was staring right at me..."

"Elle, I'm coming home," Peter said firmly.

Elle wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this your problem."

"Elle, if Sylar knows you're alive then you're in danger. I'm coming home as soon as possible."

Elle nodded. "Fine."

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**Chapter 10 should be up Thursday. :)**


	10. Sudden Danger

**Chapter 10! Please review. :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the lame chapter title, I wasn't feeling very creative. lol **

* * *

Elle almost didn't remember the last time she was truly happy. It was probably when she had been with Gabriel. But now that she knew that Sylar was no longer that man, she didn't really count that time. But she was definitely happy when Peter's cab had pulled up in front of Nathan's house.

Peter walked inside the house and past Nathan over to Elle. "Hey," he hugged her. "Are you..." he looked over at his brother then back at Elle. "Feeling ok?"

Elle smiled. "Yeah."

Peter walked over and hugged Nathan. "Thanks a bunch Nathan, you really helped me out."

"Don't mention it Pete. Honestly it was completely terrible." He smirked over at Elle who smiled in return.

Peter grabbed Elle's hand and dragged her upstairs and into the guestroom, shutting the door behind him. "How...are things?"

Elle shrugged. "Pretty good for being pregnant with a psychotic killer's baby."

"Have you told Nathan?"

"No." Elle shook her head. "Just you, Mohinder, and Claire know."

Peter nodded. "Ok. But down to business, you saw Sylar in a store?"

"Yeah. I tried to convince myself it wasn't him, but it definitely was. I was in a drugstore buying...tests." She looked at the ground.

"And did he see...the tests?" Peter asked cautiously.

Elle shrugged. "I don't know. I hope not." She lay down on her bed. "I just wanted to forget about it. Pretend that nothing happened between us. Guess that's impossible now."

Peter lay down beside her. "It's ok. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."

Elle smiled. "You're so sweet. This isn't even your problem."

"Stop saying that, it is."

Elle looked over at him and he looked back. They were quiet for a minute. "_Holy frig, are we having a moment?"_she thought suddenly. She quickly sat up. Peter jumped at her quickness. "Is everything ok?"

Elle took a deep breath. "Yeah...I was just...thinking."

Peter got up. "I think we should stay somewhere else. Not my apartment, Bennet and Sylar will look their first. Maybe we should leave New York all together."

Elle nodded, not really paying attention. She was too busy thinking about what had just happened. She didn't feel _that_ way about Peter, and even if she did with everything else going on she was not in the position to be in a relationship.

"What do you think?" Peter said loudly, getting Elle's attention.

"Oh, sure."

"K, I'll call the nearest hotel." Peter left the room.

Elle put her hand on her stomach. She couldn't feel anything, was that normal? She got up and followed Peter downstairs. Nathan was at outside his office. "Peter says you guys are leaving."

Elle nodded. "It's too risky here. Thanks for letting me stay here, I was probably a pain in the ass most of the time."

Nathan laughed. "Nah, it was good having someone else in the house with me. It can get pretty lonely here."

Peter walked over to them. "We have reservations at a hotel 15 minutes away."

Elle opened her mouth to speak when someone knocked loudly on the front door. Nathan walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hello Nathan. Elle's here, isn't she?"

Elle froze when she heard Bennet's voice. Bennet walked past Nathan into the house and over to Elle. "Hello Elle."

Elle didn't say anything. Peter stepped beside her. "Hi Noah. Is there a particular reason you're here?"

Noah glanced over at Peter but mainly watched Elle. "Yes. It's very important that Sylar doesn't get to Elle which is why I'm taking over here."

"Huh?" Peter asked.

"Sylar hasn't killed for the past week. He's been spotted in several locations across New York, including outside your apartment Peter. He knows she's alive."

Elle didn't say anything. She felt so small and helpless and she never felt that way.

Peter stepped closer to Noah who didn't retreat. "Elle's staying with me. Maybe this doesn't surprise you Noah, but I don't completely trust you."

"This isn't about trust Peter, it's about keeping Elle safe. Something you haven't been doing very well."

"Excuse me?"

"Like I bet you didn't know that Sylar is parked across the street watching the house. He knows she's in here."

A lot of things happened in about 2 seconds. Peter grabbed Elle and tried to bolt for the back door, Noah stopped him, and Nathan slammed the front door shut and looked out one of the windows. "Holy crap, he's right."

Peter glared at Noah. "Well? What's your ingenious plan?"

Noah glared right back at Peter then looked over at Elle. "She comes with me."

Peter shook his head. "No way."

"Well I don't trust you and you don't trust me...how are we going to work this out?"

Nathan walked over to them. "I could take her."

All three of them turned around to look at Nathan. Peter shook his head again. "No Nathan, the election is in a week. You can't leave."

There was a knock on the door that made them all jump. "Don't answer it," Noah ordered.

Elle was still in shock from everything that had happened in the past minute so it took her a few seconds to process that it was most likely Sylar on the other side of the door.

They were all very quiet for the next minute. Then they heard footsteps leaving.

Noah sighed. "Great, now we all have to go."

"Nathan can't leave!" Peter argued.

"It's either the election or his life!"

Elle wasn't sure what to say. She looked over at Nathan whose eyes hadn't left the door.

Noah grabbed onto Elle's arm. "We're leaving."

"Let go!" Elle protested.

Peter sighed. "Elle, go with him."

Elle spun around to face Peter. "What? Are you delusional?"

"He'll take you away somewhere safe and we'll meet up with you in a couple days."

Elle shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere with him."

Nathan touched her shoulder. "It's ok Elle. Go."

Elle reluctantly gave up, letting Noah drag her out the back door.

* * *

**Sorry for adding that Peter/Elle moment in there, I just needed to show that Elle doesn't feel she can be in a relationship with everything going on, especially her pregnancy. I'm saying this because I want you guys to know I don't think I'm heading in a Peter/Elle direction with this story, I may change my mind in a few chapters if their chemistry just seems to work but I don't think I will. Oh yeah, please review. :)**

**Chapter 11 should be up sometime Saturday. :)**


	11. The Safe House

**Chapter 11! Please review. :)**

* * *

Elle stared out the car window, pretending to be thoroughly interested with the scenery so she wouldn't have to say anything to Bennet. They have been driving for over 3 hours and there had been no conversation. Elle looked over at him occasionally, his eyes were glued to the road.

"Claire didn't tell me everything," he said finally, still not looking at her.

"Huh?"

"I questioned her about why she went to visit you in New York and she kept her mouth shut. I'm giving you a chance to tell me."

"No thanks," Elle said coldly.

Noah chuckled. "You are so much like your mother."

Elle glared at him. "You knew my mother?"

"Yes, of course. She was a nice woman, very stubborn too." He looked over at Elle.

Elle wasn't going to let him get to her. She looked out the window again and didn't say anything.

Noah didn't say anything more. After a few minutes of silence, Elle spoke up. "Where are we going?"

"A safe house in Pennsylvania. I'll call Peter with the details...maybe."

"He has done a good job," Elle said. Noah looked over at her curious. "Of keeping me safe," she continued. "So has Nathan. They both protected me from him."

"I have no idea why Sylar didn't barge right into that house and kill all of you before I came," Noah said. "Well, I have one idea." He looked over at Elle with a smirk on his face.

Elle's eyes narrowed. "I hate you," she seethed.

Noah looked back at the road. "I know. But you have to admit, if you hadn't slept with him he would've tried to kill you sooner."

"Shut up!" Elle shouted. She didn't know why she was getting so mad.

"Calm down Elle, I didn't tell anyone. I told a few people I saw you guys kiss and I told Nathan you used a have a crush on him. The sex is your guys's dirty little secret."

"SHUT UP!" Elle screamed. "Shut up about Sylar, about my mom...just DON'T TALK TO ME!"

Noah was a little taken aback but decided to stop taunting her. There was more silence.

Elle looked out the window again, her heart beating fast. _"He is such an ass!" _she thought angrily. She felt her eyes and realized she was going to start crying. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't.

Noah noticed her tears and wasn't sure what to say. "Listen Elle, I"-

"Don't....talk...to...me," she said through gritted teeth.

Noah decided to drop it. They spent the rest of the drive to the safe house in dead silence.

* * *

Nathan looked outside the window. "He's still there."

Peter was sitting by the phone, waiting for the call from Noah that he wasn't even sure was going to come. Letting Elle go with Noah was feeling like a bigger mistake every second.

Nathan walked over to the couch and sat down. Seconds later he got back up and looked out the window again. "He's still there."

"I know Nathan," Peter said.

Nathan sat back down. "So...do you think he's actually going to call?"

Peter shrugged. There was more silence. Finally the phone rang. Peter grabbed it. "Hello?"

Nathan watched Peter closely. "Ok...we'll leave tomorrow morning." Peter hung up and turned to his brother. "There is a safe house in Pennsylvania, Noah said he'll call us again tomorrow with more details."

Nathan nodded then walked back over to the window. "He's still there."

"Nathan, I know!"

"I'm just saying..."

* * *

Noah opened the door to the house. It was a log cabin in the middle of the woods, no neighbours. Elle followed behind him. It was actually quite beautiful, and pretty big too.

Noah pointed to a door near the back of the house. "That's where you're staying."

"You didn't give me a chance to get any of my clothes," Elle said.

"I'll get Peter and Nathan to bring your stuff with them."

Elle remembered the pregnancy article underneath her bed. "Umm...tell them just to bring my clean clothes, don't bother with anything else."

Noah looked at her suspiciously but let it slide. Elle walked over to the door and opened it. The room was much like the room at Nathan's, it was medium sized with a double bed and a closet near the back. Elle lay down on her bed, exhausted from the hectic day. She didn't trust Bennet and he knew that, he didn't trust her either. She heard his cell phone ring from across the hallway.

"Claire? Stop yelling...yeah...Claire Bear...listen Claire, I'll call you later...don't use that tone with me young lady!"

Elle smirked and rolled over onto her stomach. That's when she noticed one of the wardrobe's drawers was slightly opened. Elle got off her bed and walked over to the wardrobe, opening the drawer all the way. Inside was a notebook, a few pens, and a cellphone. Elle grabbed the cell phone and turned it on. It had 3 bars left and the signal was strong. Elle knew that if the phone belonged to the company, they probably had it wired. But honestly she didn't care. She dialled Nathan's number.

Peter answered. "Hello?"

"Peter?" Elle whispered.

"Elle? Is everything ok?"

"Nah, I'm still with _him._ Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, Sylar is staking out in his car. We'll head to Pennsylvania in the morning."

"He actually told you where we were?"

"Yeah, of course. Look Elle, I know you don't trust him but you have to stay with him. He knows how to keep you safe better than anyone."

Elle started to protest but she gave up. "Fine. Be here soon."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter had no Elle/Nathan scenes, but they're coming up soon. Please review. :)**

**Chapter 12 will be up Monday. :)**


	12. No!

**Today I decided to upload 2 chapters! There are three reasons why; it's Groundhog day :), Heroes re-starts tonight (!!!), and you guys have been way supportive with leaving reviews and I really appreciate that. So because of all those reasons (except for maybe the Groundhog day thing) I decided to upload 2 chapters today. Please review. :)**

* * *

Elle woke up late the next morning. She could hear Bennet talking on his phone and coffee being made. She didn't want to get up, she needed to be alone so she could think. So Sylar knew she was alive; what did he want with her? Was he going to try to kill her for the third time? Maybe he had seen the pregnancy tests and wanted answers.

There was a knock at her door. "Get up Elle."

Elle pretended she was still asleep and continued to think. Was she going to tell Sylar if he ever asked her? She could always say it wasn't his kid...

"Elle, I know you're awake. Get up."

Elle sighed and crawled out of her bed and opened the door. "What?" she asked coldly.

"Peter and Nathan should be here in a few minutes."

Elle gave him a blank look. "And..."

"And I thought you should know I actually told them where we were. You called them last night asking about it."

Elle smirked. "Maybe next time you shouldn't leave a perfectly working cell phone in the room you're keeping your captive in."

"Maybe next time you shouldn't fall for the 'perfectly working cell phone that is bugged so I can listen in to any calls made from that phone' trick."

"I honestly didn't care if you heard me," she said folding her arms.

Bennet stared her down. "Listen Elle, this isn't going to work out"-

"Oh that's a shame," she said sarcastically.

"-if you can't trust me," he continued.

The doorbell rang. Elle ran past Noah and answered it. Peter and Nathan were at the door with 3 suitcases. "Hey Elle," Peter greeted.

"Get me away from him," she whispered. Peter sighed and walked past her over toward Noah. She turned to Nathan who shrugged.

* * *

"No. No way."

Elle stood up. The three men and her were sitting down discussing how they were going to arrange to keep her safe. She had stayed quiet for the entire conversation until Peter had suggested that she go with Noah to Costa Verde.

"Elle..." Peter started.

"No!" she protested. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"I think you have made it quite clear you don't like me very much," Noah said. "Honestly I'm not very fond of you either. But we have to make sacrifices."

Elle glared at him then turned to Peter. "No."

Peter sighed. "Elle, we don't have many options."

"You need to be under proper care," Noah said.

"Stop talking about me like I'm a kid!" she yelled at the older man. "I'm 24! I can keep care of myself!"

"You have no idea what Sylar is capable of," he added.

"Yes I do! He killed my father, he tried to kill me twice...I'm not going to Costa Verde." She folded her arms.

"Well we could go to another safe house in Georgia"-

"Let me make myself clearer," she took a step towards Bennet. "I'm not going anywhere with _you_."

There was a moment of silence. Then Peter spoke up. "I really think you should go with him Elle."

Elle turned to Peter. "I can't believe you're on his side! You really think I'm safer with _him_?"

"Yes I do."

Elle couldn't stand this any longer. She left the room angrily and went into the guest room, slamming the door behind her. She knew she was acting like a kid having a tantrum but she didn't care. She knew she would be safer with someone else but there was no way she was staying with Bennet. And she couldn't believe Peter was siding with him! She lay down on the bed.

Nathan opened the door slightly. "Elle?"

Elle looked over at the door. "What?" she asked bitterly.

Nathan came into the room, closing the door behind her. He sat on the edge of her bed. "You really don't like Noah?"

"I hate him!" she replied angrily. "I can't believe Peter wants to send me off with that bastard! Especially since he knows about...I just can't believe it." She sat up so she was sitting beside Nathan. "You didn't say much when they were talking."

Nathan nodded. "I don't really know what to think. But knowing that if Noah hadn't come to my house, Sylar could have killed us all makes me think that you might be safer with Noah."

Elle looked down at the ground. Nathan was right, Noah definitely knew how to protect people, he spent half of his time protecting Claire. "I just...hate him so much."

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, well, I don't like him that much either. But he knows what he's doing when it comes to protection. I mean, this safe house is incredible."

Elle shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Nathan stood up. "I suppose you could just stay here and we could stay too."

"But...the election?" Elle asked.

Nathan sighed. "That's the last thing on my mind right now."

Elle stood up too. "Ok. Let's go tell them."

They both headed back into the living room where Peter and Noah were still sitting. "Fine." Elle said.

Noah and Peter looked up. "What?" they said in unison.

"I'll go with Noah. If there isn't any other options that is."

"I was thinking it'd be best if we stayed here for a couple days, maybe a week," Nathan added.

Peter nodded. "That's probably the best idea."

Noah's cell phone rang. He answered it. "Hello? Yes...I'm in Pennsylvania...yeah, with Elle...what? I'm in the middle of an assignment...oh crap...I'll be there in a few hours." He hung up. "Sylar just broke into your house and killed one of your maids," he said looking straight at Nathan.

Everyone was quiet. Noah grabbed his coat. "I'm meeting the Haitian at your house. Apparently the police showed up and are asking questions. It's my job to make sure they get the wrong answers, we don't want any police officers murdered because they don't know what they're up against."

"But..." Peter started.

"You guys are ok here alone for a day right?" he asked the room in general. No one responded. "Good. I'll be back tomorrow." Noah left the room and a few seconds later they heard the front door slam shut.

* * *

**Chapter 13 is up right now, please review. :)**


	13. Love & Secrets

**Here's Chapter 13! Please review. :)**

* * *

Elle, Nathan, and Peter watched as Noah left the house. They were silent for a moment.

"He killed your maid?" Peter asked his brother. Nathan shrugged.

Elle looked over at Peter. "Did you bring my clothes?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I packed your clothes and some other stuff...that I found in your room...like stuff under the bed."

Elle got the rather obvious hint. "Yeah...thanks."

Peter looked over at Nathan who was looking out the window. Peter looked back at Elle then he looked at Nathan pointedly. Elle shook her head. Peter raised his eyebrows for more explanation, Elle just shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell Nathan she was pregnant, she'd tell him eventually. Just not now.

Peter stood up. "I'm going to go call Claire, I haven't talked to her in a really long time." He left the room.

Elle walked over to Nathan. "Looks like we're Bennet-free for a day."

Nathan grinned. "I thought you'd be happy about that."

"Yeah. It gives me more time to think about...everything. It's all happened so fast..."

Nathan nodded. "Oh yeah." He looked down at her clothes. "That outfit looks like you slept in it."

Elle looked down at her clothes. "I did."

"Here," Nathan handed her one of the suitcases they had brought. "That's all your clothes."

Elle smiled. "Thanks, I'll change." She took the suitcase and headed back to the guestroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She opened the suitcase and searched through it for her magazine. She found it and threw it underneath the bed out of sight. She then looked through her clothes. The only thing that wasn't awfully wrinkled was a blue sundress she never wore. She wasn't the dress type of girl but she decided to wear it anyway. She changed quickly then went back into the living room.

Nathan was still standing by the window. He turned to look at her. "Wow," he said. "You look amazing."

Elle smiled. "Thanks, I hate this dress but it was the only thing that looked half decent."

Nathan smiled back. "It looks great."

Elle stood a little closer to him. "I want to thank you. I know how much this election means to you and giving it up...for me...I"-

"Don't say anything," he said. "There'll be other elections." He took a step closer to her. "Why do you hate Noah so much?"

"Many reasons. He shot me twice, screwed with my life, forced me to turn Sylar into the monster he is, the list is pretty long. But part of the reason I don't want to go is I want to be with you and Peter. You two are the only friends I have."

Nathan smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

It took Elle by surprise, she had not been expecting that. He continued to kiss her and she realized how much it reminded her of Sylar kissing her in the Canfield house. The same passion, the same longing, which was probably why she pushed herself away so fast. She took a breath. "I-I'm sorry."

Nathan looked a little hurt. "No, no, just forget it."

"Listen, I"-

Nathan smiled faintly. "I was way out of line, just forget it."

Elle shook her head. "It's not you, you're amazing. It's me...it's everything that's been happening to me for the last few weeks." She realized it was time to tell him. "I...I've been hiding something from you."

Nathan looked at her curiously.

Elle bit her lip. "...I'm pregnant."

Nathan's face was unreadable. He didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at her. Finally he spoke up. "Oh."

"Oh?" she asked. "That's not exactly the reaction I was expecting."

"What kind of reaction were you expecting?" he asked quietly.

"I...I don't know."

"Wow. You're pregnant." He looked back out the window. "That's unexpected. Who's...you know, the father?"

"Well...you have to understand it happened once and it was before I knew what he was capable of and before he tried to kill me again...it was actually after he killed my father but he convinced me he wouldn't have done any of those things if I hadn't"-

"Sylar." Nathan said.

Elle nodded.

Nathan sighed. "I'm going to go for a drive."

"Please don't leave," she said so quietly she could barely hear herself.

Nathan walked past her and out the door.

Elle realized she was starting to cry. Lately she had been crying a lot, it must be pregnancy hormones. But this time she knew why she was crying. She walked into the kitchen where Peter was.

"Yeah Claire, your father just left..." Peter saw Elle crying. "I gotta go Claire." He hung up. "What's wrong?"

Elle walked over to him. "I told Nathan about the baby...after he kissed me."

"He _kissed_ you?"

"I needed to explain why I couldn't be in a relationship...he left."

"He _left_?" Peter asked incredulously.

Elle nodded. "He said he was going for a drive..." She started crying harder. "I hate myself. I hate myself for everything I did that put me in this situation. I just can't take it anymore..."

Peter hugged her. "It's ok, it's ok. He was just...shocked."

Elle cried even harder. "I don't know what to think, I don't know how I feel...all I know is I feel so alone."

Peter hugged her harder. "Give Nathan a day, he'll get over it.

Elle let go of Peter and walked into her room, locking the door behind her.

* * *

**Hope you liked today's 2 chapters, please review. :)**

**P.S. Chapter 14 should be up Wednesday or Thursday, depends how much homework I get. :(**

**P.P.S. WATCH HEROES TONIGHT!!! :D**

**P.P.P.S. Did anybody else see the Heroes Football commercial last night during the Superbowl? I loved it! Ok I'm going to stop leaving messages lol.**


	14. Amnesia

**Chapter 14! Please review. :)**

**I also want to remind everyone that this fiction is AU from 3x12 on, so when we see Nathan being a b*stard on Monday nights when he's rounding up people with abilities, don't get mad at him in this fiction. Although that would be a really cool twist if I decided to add in that Nathan starts dragging people with powers away and is torn between sending Elle away and hiding her, I'm 99.9% positive I'm not going to do that lol. :)**

* * *

Nathan looked at his watch. It was quarter past midnight. He pulled into the driveway of the safe house and parked. He sat in the car for a minute thinking. Then he finally got out of the car and went into the house.

It was very quiet. Nathan slowly walked into the living room. Peter was reading the newspaper in a chair near the back. Elle wasn't anywhere to be seen. "She's asleep," Peter said as if he had read Nathan's mind, which he probably had.

Nathan looked at his younger brother. "I know I've been gone for a while, I'm sorry"-

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to her," Peter said coldly. Peter looked up at Nathan for the first time since he had entered the room. "You kissed her?"

"Yeah, but I'm trying to forget about it. Did you know...about her?"

Peter nodded. "Yes. She told me a couple days ago."

Nathan didn't say anything more. He walked over to the window and looked outside. "It's getting late, I think I'll"-

"I can't believe you!" Peter said angrily. Nathan turned around quickly, surprised by the anger in Peter's voice. "You just left!" he continued. "She was trying to tell you something important, something personal, and you just left her! Do you have any idea what she's going through?"

"Does it really matter?"

Peter jumped out of his chair. "You're damn right it matters! She has been through so much, you have no clue! You kissed her and you didn't get the reaction you wanted so you left her there alone. You didn't even listen to her!"

"She's pregnant with Sylar's kid!" Nathan shouted defensively. "What was I supposed to do? Jump up and down for joy?! I was surprised, I was hurt, I was confused. And I needed time to think."

"She needs us Nathan! She doesn't have anybody else!" Peter took a deep breath and let his voice go back down to a normal volume. "When you were driving, what did you think about?"

"I realized that she can't be in a relationship right now, and that I need to respect that. I also re-thought my feelings for her. I'm not sure how to feel, I acted on impulse and I don't know whether I can be anything to her when she's going through this."

Peter looked over at Elle's door. "We can be friends. We can help her. That's what she needs."

* * *

Elle woke up with a headache. It was probably from crying all last night. She sighed and rolled over. It didn't seem real, anything. She had told Nathan everything, that left only Glasses that didn't know about her. And she was pretty darn sure she wasn't going to tell him anytime soon, but that was what she had thought about Nathan. But then again, it was extremely unlikely Bennet was going to kiss her. She shuddered at the thought and got out of her bed, throwing on jeans and a tank.

She left her room quietly because she wasn't sure whether anyone would be awake yet, and headed to the kitchen. Peter was in the kitchen cooking waffles. "Hi," Elle said.

Peter turned around. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Elle sat down on one of the stools. "Fine I guess. Did he...come back?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. He's in the shower."

Elle looked out the window. It was gorgeous outside, Pennsylvania really was beautiful.

Peter watched Elle carefully. "Are you going to tell Noah?"

Elle scoffed. "Yeah right."

Peter smiled slightly. "He'd probably freak out."

Elle shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." She sighed. "I have the world's largest headache."

Peter pointed at the drawer near the fridge. "The Asprin is in there."

Elle walked over to the drawer and opened it up. She grabbed the Asprin and turned around, almost running into Nathan. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"No problem," he said smiling. He walked past her towards the fridge. Elle sat back down on the stool and watched him as he pulled out the orange juice. "How are you guys?"

Peter shrugged. "Ok. Do you want waffles Nathan?"

"_It's like a game," _Elle thought. _"A twisted mind game to see who will mention last night first." _

Nathan nodded. "That'd be great."

Elle studied Nathan as he walked over to Peter. He was acting entirely normal, almost as if he hadn't tried to kiss her, she hadn't told him she was pregnant, and he hadn't ran off. In fact, he seemed pretty cheerful. Maybe he had amnesia from stress, if you could get that.

Peter brought a plate of waffles over to Elle. "Here you go."

Nathan looked over at Elle. "Do you want water?"

"Huh?"

"I'm assuming you're not planning to have that without a drink," he pointed at the Asprin in her hand.

"Oh. Sure."

He poured her a glass of water from the sink and set it in front of her.

"Thanks," she said almost inaudibly. Why was he acting so...normal?

Peter looked at Elle with that weird stare; he was reading her mind. Elle didn't even bother trying to hide her thoughts, Peter was probably thinking the same thing.

Nathan looked at the clock. "When do you think Noah will be back?"

Peter turned around to face Nathan with the same stare, it was his turn to be mind-invaded.. "Not sure."

Elle wished she could read minds right then. She wanted to know why Nathan was acting so weird. She'd have to ask Peter later.

Nathan sat across from Elle, drinking his orange juice. Elle looked at her untouched waffles, the ground, the clock, Peter, any place but at Nathan. Nathan noticed her avoiding him with her eyes. "What's up Elle?"

Elle didn't say anything. She looked down at her waffles. "I'm actually not that hungry Peter," she said as she got up, still not looking at Nathan. "I think I'm just going to go rest." She left the kitchen.

Nathan watched her leave. "Someone's acting a little weird," he said.

Peter just stared at his brother. "Are you joking? Or maybe you're just stupid."

Nathan drank more of his orange juice. "What?"

"You're just going to pretend nothing happened last night? That's what she thinks you're doing."

Nathan shrugged. "I'm not pretending nothing happened last night, I'm pretending not of it mattered. She told me she couldn't be in a relationship, I said I understood. End of story."

Peter rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elle walked inside her room and shut the door behind her. Part of her was glad that he hadn't mentioned last night but the other part of her wanted to know why he was acting like nothing happened.

"Hello Elle."

Elle froze, she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She slowly turned around. Sylar was standing by her bed.

* * *

**My first official cliff-hanger! Yay! :) The bad part is because of upcoming exams I need to spend the next few days studying like crazy, so if I had to guess when the next chapter will be up I'd have to say Sunday or Monday. Sorry, but education comes first. :(**

**Please review. :)**


	15. He Was In My Room

**Chapter 15! Please review! :)**

* * *

Elle didn't say anything, she couldn't. She wasn't sure what to do, she just stood there.

Sylar took a step closer to her. "I have to say I was quite surprised when I saw you in that drugstore."

Elle didn't retreat. She wasn't sure what her plan was, she wasn't even sure if she had a plan, but she couldn't act scared of him. "Are you here to try and kill me again?"

Sylar smirked. "Third times the charm."

Elle wasn't sure what to say to that. Then she realized there was only one thing she could say. "I'm pregnant with your baby."

Sylar blinked twice. "What?"

Elle didn't say anything, she knew he had heard her.

Sylar stood there silent for a moment. "Pregnant?"

Elle nodded.

"You're pregnant with my baby?" he repeated. "But, how?"

Elle gave him a blank look. "That's a joke, right?"

Sylar didn't say anything else. Elle knew that eventually the shock would leave and that this was her chance to act, so she spun around and opened the door screaming as loud as she possibly could. She heard Peter and Nathan running from the kitchen. She turned around but Sylar was gone. The window was opened but other than that everything looked the exact same, as if he had never been there.

Peter and Nathan ran up to her. "What's wrong?" they exclaimed in unison.

Elle didn't say anything. She just stared at the window. Finally she found her voice. "Sylar. Was here."

The brothers were quiet. "And you're alive?" Peter finally said incredulously.

Elle turned around. Both men were staring at her. She nodded. "I told him. I'm pregnant. And then he left."

There was more silence. Then Peter ran into the kitchen. "I'm calling Noah," he called behind him.

Elle looked up at Nathan. "Hi," was all she said.

Nathan hugged her. "Are you ok?"

Elle nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She looked up at him. "He was going to kill me."

"We'll leave, all of us. We'll go somewhere he can't find us.

"He's not coming back," she stated firmly. "I can just...tell. He won't try to hurt me."

Nathan shook his head. "You can't be sure."

Elle looked back over at the window. "I know him better than anybody does. He may be unpredictable sometimes, but I know he won't."

Nathan looked down at her. "We can't risk it."

Elle looked up at him. "Nathan...last night"-

"No," Nathan shook his head. "Let's not talk about it."

"But we have to sometime."

"I know," he agreed. "But right now there are way more important things to think about."

Elle couldn't argue. "Fine." She passed by Nathan and into the kitchen where Peter was on the phone.

"Yeah, Elle says she saw him...like a minute ago...she says he was in her room...k, I'll ask." Peter looked up at Elle. "What did he say Elle?"

"That he was surprised that I was alive."

Peter repeated what she said into the phone. "Yeah...ok. We'll leave as soon as possible." He hung up. "Bennet, I mean Noah, says that we need to head to Costa Verde as soon as possible."

"Claire's house?" Elle and Nathan asked in unison.

Peter nodded. "He says it's where we can stay for a couple days, but he doesn't want us there for too long because he doesn't want Sylar to come and hurt Claire."

Elle rolled her eyes. "Maybe he hasn't noticed because his glasses' lens are too thick, but Claire can _heal_. Sylar can't hurt her."

"He just wants to keep his daughter safe," Peter said. "We should be thankful he's here to help us."

Elle didn't say anything else. And as she grabbed her suitcase that she hadn't even been able to unpack yet, she realized Peter was right.

* * *

Claire picked up the phone. "Dad? Where are you?"

"I'm in New York City...still. Sylar killed again and I'm here with the clean-up crew. Listen Claire Bear...a few people may be showing up in a day or two."

Claire waited for him to continue talking, he did. "Is it ok if Peter, Elle and Nathan stayed at our house for a few days?"

"Yes, maybe, and probably not," she answered respectively.

"It won't be for long, just until I get back from New York."

Claire sighed. "Fine. Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What...did Elle say? To you? I mean, did she say anything...important?"

"No, actually she made a point not to say anything to me."

Claire sighed in relief. "Ok. Well, bye."

"Bye Claire."

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, unfortunately I still have a few exams left so it'll probably be Wednesday until I get the next chapter up. :(**

**Please review! :)**


	16. Bennet’s House

**Chapter 16! Please review! :)**

* * *

Peter parked the car outside the Bennet's house. It had taken them a couple days to drive there but Elle had refused to fly because of 'last time'.

Elle looked over at the house. She had been inside there twice; once when Bennet had kidnapped her and once when she had been looking for answers about Pinehearst. Nathan had never been in there though and he was making it quite clear he didn't want to.

"Are you sure there isn't another"- Nathan started.

"Yes," Peter replied. "Noah sent us here and he knows what he's doing."

Elle opened the car door and jumped out, closing it behind her. Peter grabbed their three suitcases and followed her to the front door with Nathan right behind him.

Elle stopped at the door. "Uh, you can knock." She said turning to Nathan.

"No way, I don't even want to be here."

"Guys..." Peter said struggling under the weight of the three suitcases.

"But you're the gentleman," Elle pointed out. "You should knock."

"But you're closer to the door."

She pushed him in front of her. "Not anymore."

"Guys...."

Elle placed her hands on her hips. "Knock."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "I'm not intimidated by you"-

"Guys!" Peter exclaimed. "Someone just knock on the friggin' door!"

"What are you three doing?" came a voice from above. They all looked up and saw Claire's head peeking out of a window on the second floor.

"We were knocking," Nathan said. "Sort of."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Come in."

Elle opened the door and entered the house with Nathan and Peter right behind her. Elle recognized Claire's younger brother standing by the stairwell. His gaze went from Peter to Nathan to her. The last time Elle had seen him had been when she had broke into their house. Of course it's hadn't been a very long reunion, she had electrocuted him unconscious.

"Hey..." he said slowly. He was mainly watching Elle.

Elle smiled faintly.

Claire ran down the stairs and helped Peter set the suitcases down. "Hey!" she said hugging Peter. She turned to Nathan and an awkward moment fell between them. "Hi." She said politely.

"Hello Claire." They shook hands.

Claire then moved on to Elle. "How...are you?"

"They already know," Elle nodded towards Peter and Nathan.

"_He_ doesn't," she muttered pointing at Lyle who wasn't really paying attention.

Claire told Peter and Nathan they would have to share the guest room and told Elle they'd be sharing her room. Peter and Nathan grabbed their suitcases and headed to the guest room leaving Claire and Elle alone. Elle grabbed her suitcase and they went up to Claire's room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Well?" Claire asked. "Tell me everything."

"Um, ok. It's kinda a long story."

"Well then just tell me the short version."

"I called Peter, he came, your father showed up, Sylar killed a maid, we ran, Nathan kissed me, everyone but your father found out, and my hair is disgusting; can I use your shower?"

Claire blinked. "Huh?"

Elle sighed and gave the long story. "Woah," Claire said when Elle was finished. "Sylar knows? Nathan kissed you? I've been so out of the loop. Let's start with Nathan."

"Let's not," Elle objected. "It happened once, I explained everything to him, we decided to pretend nothing happened."

"But it did..." Claire stopped. "Fine. What about Sylar? What did he say...when you told him?"

"I really wasn't going to tell him but I just thought it would be my best chance of surviving. I was right."

"Did he freak out?"

"Not really...he was just surprised. I didn't give him much time to react before I screamed."

Claire nodded. "What did the doctor say?"

"Not much, just that he can deliver the baby without any difficulties."

"Did Sylar say anything about...the baby? Does he know you want to keep it?"

Elle shook her head. Everything got very quiet. "Can I use your shower?" Elle asked again.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

* * *

Having dinner with Claire's three guests was way past awkward. Especially having her mother and brother sitting across from them. Lyle's eyes hadn't left Elle since the moment she sat down. Claire smirked assuming Lyle probably had a bottle of water hidden underneath the table, just in case.

"So..." Sandra said breaking the silence. "Nathan...you're election is coming up."

Nathan nodded. "I'm not sure what happens when the person running mysteriously disappears, I can't see me winning this time."

More silence. "So Peter..." Sandra re-directed the conversation. "How's...life?"

Peter shrugged. "Pretty hectic. A lot of things have been happening lately."

There was silence yet again. Elle put down her fork. "I'm not feeling that good, I'm just going to go upstairs."

Elle ran up the stairs. She really didn't feel that good, but leaving that awkward situation was definitely a bonus. She walked into the room and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. "_Not again_," she thought.

"Close the door," Sylar commanded. Elle hesitated, then obeyed. "We need to talk," he continued.

"If it's going to end with my dead on the floor, I'd rather not," she replied coldly.

Sylar ignored her last comment. "What are you going to do about it?"

Elle folded her arms. "I'll scream."

"I meant about the...baby."

"Oh. Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sylar echoed.

Elle nodded. "Yeah."

"So...you're planning to"-

"Keep it? Yes."

"...Why?"

"Because I'm not going to have an innocent child pay for our mistake."

Sylar didn't say anything to that. He stood up and walked slowly towards her.

"If you're going to attack me, can you give me a three-second head start so I can start screaming?"

Sylar chuckled. And not an evil chuckle that made shivers go down your spine, a totally normal chuckle. "You're not very trusting."

Elle raised an eyebrow. "Wonder why."

Sylar stopped about three feet away from her. She hadn't noticed how much taller he was then her before. "You can tell Bennet that he can stop freaking out, I'm not going to kill you."

Elle was quiet. She had kind of expected that anyway.

"But the moment you have that baby, you're fair game."

Elle smirked. "I know."

Sylar turned around and walked over to the window.

"You're going to climb down the side of the house?" she asked.

Sylar didn't turn around. Instead he opened the window and flew out.

"_Oh yeah,_" she thought. "_He can fly now._"

* * *

**Chapter 17 should be up in the next couple of days since I only have one more exam! :)**

**Please review. :)**


	17. Now Everybody Knows

**Chapter 17! Please review! :)**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Peter, Nathan, and Claire exclaimed in unison.

They were all upstairs in Claire's room and Elle has just told them that Sylar had been in the room. "Again?" Peter asked incredulously.

Elle nodded. "He asked me about the baby, I said I was planning to keep it, and he said to tell Bennet that he wouldn't try to kill me until the baby was born."

"How are you going to tell Noah that?" Nathan asked. "Without telling him...you're pregnant."

Elle shrugged. They were all quiet.

"Maybe you should tell him..." Claire suggested slowly. "I mean, what could be the worst thing he could do?"

Elle shuddered, thinking about the possibilities.

Peter nodded. "Maybe Claire's right. Maybe it'd be better if he knows."

"He's going to find out eventually. You can't hide a baby bump forever," Claire pointed out.

"I can try," Elle muttered.

Claire looked over at the clock. "He called before supper saying he'd be back later tonight. He needs to know."

Peter nodded. "She's right Elle."

Elle looked over at Nathan. He hesitated before speaking. "It might not be terrible...it's not like he's your dad or anything. Just tell him what Sylar said."

Elle bit her lip. They were right. She hated that.

* * *

"Just in here..." Claire was pulling her father into her bedroom. Peter, Nathan, and Elle were already in there.

Noah looked around the room. "What's going on?"

Claire sat down on the bed beside Elle and nudged her. Elle sighed and started talking. "Um...we have good news and bad news."

Noah raised his eyebrows. "...Ok."

"The good news is...Sylar told me he isn't going to try to kill me anymore." Elle smiled faintly.

Noah looked confused. "Huh? He told you? Wait...did he sneak up on you again?"

Elle nodded slowly.

"You can't trust him Elle. He's just saying that so he can catch us off-guard sometime"-

"Let her finish," Peter said.

All eyes were back on Elle. "Um...the bad news is...he said it causeI'mpregnantwithhisbaby." She said the last bit really fast hoping he wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately, he did.

"You're pregnant with his baby?" Noah repeated, stunned.

"Yeah...that time in the Canfield house....yeah."

Noah took a moment to collect himself. "How long have you known?"

"...A while."

He turned his focus onto Claire. "How long have _you_ known?"

"...A while," she replied sheepishly.

Noah turned around to face Peter and Nathan. "And you guys?"

"I've known for about a week," Peter said. "Nathan just found out a couple days ago."

"And Sylar?"

"The day after I told Nathan," Elle replied.

Noah turned to look at Elle. "You told Sylar before you told me?" he asked incredulously.

Elle didn't say anything, she just looked down at her feet.

Noah chuckled. "You really do hate me."

Elle once again didn't say anything. Claire hesitated before speaking. "Well...this is good, right? Sylar won't try to hurt her, we can all go on living our not-so-normal lives."

Noah shook his head. "I wish. But I don't believe Sylar won't try to hurt Elle. She's staying here."

"No thank you," Elle said firmly. Noah ignored her.

"I'm thinking a safe house down in Cuba, I can't see how he can follow us to Cuba."

"No," she said a little louder. "I don't want to be hiding for the rest of my life, he said he wouldn't hurt me and I believe him. I want to go on with my life. It's my first chance to be normal...or at least try to be."

"Maybe you should stay with us," Peter suggested. "Just incase."

"We can't go back to my house," Nathan added. "But I can rent a house until the election is over."

"So you guys all believe Sylar?" Noah asked the room in general. They all nodded. Noah sighed. "Fine. But one rumor that Sylar is killing people in New York, and I'll be at your doorstep again."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short but the next chapter should be longer. Please review. :)**

**Chapter 18 should be up Monday-ish. :)**


	18. The Decision

**Chapter 18. Please review! :)**

* * *

Elle woke up slowly. She looked down at her stomach, it seemed her baby bump was getting bigger every day.

Four months had passed pretty quickly, and not much had changed. Nathan had won the election, Peter had gotten a part-time job as an assistant at the hospital, and Elle had been to another ultrasound and found out the baby was a boy. There had been no sightings of Sylar except for one a month ago in Denver. They were now back in Nathan's house and Claire had come to visit monthly.

Elle got out of her bed and pulled on her silk bathrobe, checking in the mirror to see how she looked. "Ugh," she whispered to herself. "I've gotten so fat." Honestly, she knew she hadn't. She was still pretty slim for a twenty-four year old woman, but she had definitely gained weight.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," Elle called.

Nathan entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

Elle shrugged. "Same."

Nathan walked over to the mirror. "You look pretty darn good for someone who is six months pregnant."

Elle nodded. "I guess." She turned to face Nathan. "You look pretty tired for a senator. You guys are supposed to look alive and alert all of the time."

Nathan smiled. "Yeah, well it's a tiring job."

Elle grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. "Turn around," she said to Nathan.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to change, turn around."

Nathan obeyed. Elle stripped down and started to put on the jeans.

"Peter's been worried about you," Nathan said, still facing the opposite direction of Elle. "You've been kind of...distant."

Elle pulled on the t-shirt. "I've been thinking. I mean, if I have this baby what am I going to do? I can't take care of it without help and I can't put it up for adoption because it's likely the baby will get powers." She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked ok. "You can turn around again."

Nathan turned around slowly. "You haven't decided whether you want to put it up for adoption or not?"

Elle didn't respond at first. She looked in the mirror one last time then walked over until she was inches away from Nathan. "I'm sorry. I know I've been distant...I'm just trying to figure everything out."

Nathan hugged her. "It's ok."

Elle held on to him for a few seconds then let go. "I'm going to go for a walk."

Nathan nodded. "Sure."

Elle walked past him and out of the room. She left the house quickly and walked down the street. She kept walking and thinking. She wanted to keep the baby...the boy. But she wasn't sure if she could handle having a part of _him_ around with her for the rest of her life. And she knew she wasn't fit to be a mother, she could barely take care of herself. She kept walking until she was in a darker part of the city. She passed a few tattoo stores and an adult smoke shop. She didn't even notice the weird stares she was getting from druggies on the street corners, she didn't care. She just needed to keep walking, to keep thinking. She was passing an alleyway when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but a big hand covered her mouth. She couldn't see who was holding her so she tried to turn around but they kept a firm grip on her and dragged her into the alleyway. She kicked and tried screaming louder but it was no use. She was dragged behind a dumpster and then released. She built up a ball of electricity in her hand and turned around to face her attacker. It was Sylar.

She hesitated before letting the ball of electricity go out. "What the hell!" she exclaimed. "So much for not going to hurt me!"

"I'm not going to," Sylar replied. "I just need to talk to you."

Elle shook her head. "No." She turned around to leave but Sylar grabbed onto her hand.

"Please?" he asked.

Elle hesitated then turned back around to him. "Why?"

He grabbed her roughly and pressed his lips against hers. She was in shock for a second and then tried to pull away but he pushed her up against the wall of the alley and continued to kiss her. She tried to fight him away but then calmed down, thinking that if she pretended not to mind he might stop. He did.

She waited for him to back away before saying, "What was that?!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just needed...to feel something."

Elle crossed her arms. "Explain."

"Ever since I killed...since I thought I killed you, I haven't felt anything. Killing people used to feel right...now it just feels normal. And the abilities don't mean as much anymore. I just needed to feel something real."

"And...?"

Sylar shook his head. "I better go." He turned around and started to leave.

"It's a boy," Elle called out after him. Sylar turned around. "The baby...it's a boy."

Sylar nodded slightly. "Are you...going to give him away?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't know." She took a deep breath. "I don't want you anymore. I want to forget about you. It'll be kind of hard with your son running around, won't it?"

Sylar didn't say anything but his body language showed that he understood.

"We can't be together, we both know that. I...I don't want to be with you. But if I keep the baby, there'll always be a reminder of what happened between us."

Sylar turned around and flew up into the air. Elle watched him until he was out of sight.

* * *

"Nathan," Elle said softly. She was standing outside his office. "Can I talk to you?"

Nathan looked up from his computer. "Of course, what's up?"

Elle sat down on the couch close to his desk. "I...I need to decide. What's going to happen with the baby. If I keep putting it off...I just need to decide."

Nathan sat down beside her. "Ok. Do you want to talk it out?"

Elle nodded. "Yeah." She pushed a strand of lose hair out of her face. "I would never want to cause pain to this baby, imagine having to grow up in a family with completely normal people hiding a superpower. It'd be terrible. But..."

"You don't think you can keep care of him." Nathan finished for her.

"...Yeah. I can't even take care of myself." Elle realized she was starting to cry. "I don't want to have to think about Sylar all the time. If I keep the baby it will be a constant reminder of my stupid mistake."

Nathan hugged her. "It's ok. You'll make the right decision."

Elle nodded. "I hope so."

There was more silence. "I think I want to keep it." She finally said.

"How'd you decide?" he asked, not questioning her decision.

"Because. Growing up in the company knowing about my abilities and being able to talk to people about them was hard enough. But if a kid had to grow up completely alone, feeling like some sort of supernatural freak..."

"Claire said you'd probably keep it," Nathan said. "Peter said he wasn't sure but he bet against Claire just for the fun of it."

"You guys made bets?" Elle asked.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, kind of."

"What did you think?"

"...I thought you'd do what you thought was best for the baby. Whether you decided that was to keep it or to give it away, I wasn't sure."

Elle smiled. "I guess you know me better than they do."

Nathan smiled back at her. "I guess I do."

* * *

**Sorry it took me a little longer than I thought it would to post the chapter. But it's a little longer than my past few chapters so I guess that makes up for it. :) Please review.**

**I don't want to say when the next chapter will be up because I'm honestly not sure. I haven't even started it yet and I have to study and finish my latest video for Youtube. If I had to guess I'd say before Saturday, but it might be Saturday or Sunday. **


	19. Baby Name Book

**I am SO sorry for taking this long! The truth is, I completely forgot about this fanfic! I was watching a re-run of Heroes last night (3x11) and I totally remembered that I had forgot lol. So I re-read the entire fanfic (since I kinda forgot a few details, well actually a lot) and then wrote this chapter. Warning; I wrote this chapter at 3 in the morning so please ignore all spelling errors. And I'm pretty sure I didn't make any plotholes, remember, I forgot a lot of details. I think I did all right though. Once again, REALLY SORRY! :( I'll try to upload a new chapter weekly now. **

* * *

"What do you think of Richard?"

Elle scrunched up her face. "Richard? Like the Lionheart?"

Claire laughed. "Ok then, maybe not. She turned to the next page in the baby name book. "Richmond?"

Elle shook her head. "No, it sounds like a last name."

"I think it is." Claire looked down the list. "Ooh, here's one. Rigoberto."

"What kind of name is that?!" Elle exclaimed grabbing the book from Claire's hands. "You're just trying to pick out the weird ones." Elle flipped through the pages. "Riley, Rip, Robbie…Rockefeller?"

"See? All the names in this book are weird!"

Elle closed the book. "That's enough for now."

Nathan opened the door slightly and peeked his head through. "Any luck?"

Claire nodded. "Definitely. She's trying to decide between Rigoberto and Rockefeller."

Nathan laughed then stopped. "You're kidding, right?"

Elle laughed. "Yeah, she is."

Claire looked at the time. "Dad will be by any minute now, I should get my things." Just as Claire said that the doorbell rang. "That's probably him." Claire stood up and looked over at Elle. "Coming?"

Elle shook her head. "No, I think I'm going to keep looking." She picked up the baby name book again. The truth was she just didn't want to see Bennet. Nathan had told her that Noah had found out about Elle's street attack from Sylar and she knew he'd want to know about it. She was pretty mad when she found out that Nathan had told Bennet but she knew that he was doing it for the best.

"Elle? My dad wants to talk to you for a second," Claire called from downstairs.

Elle sighed. "Tell him I'm in Puerto Rico!" she called back. She got up and walked down the stairs, Bennet was with Claire at the door.

There was a moment of silence. "Well?" Elle asked. Sure, she was acting like a bitch but she was still mad at Bennet for…well, everything.

Noah smirked. "Well you can atleast admit you were wrong."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Dad, let's go," Claire said, obviously realizing there was danger where this conversation was headed.

"About how Sylar wasn't going to try to hurt you."

"Huh?" Elle said, squinting her eyes. Atleast playing dumb would get her out of having to talk about it.

"Dad…" Claire repeated.

"I have half a mind to bring you back to Costa Verde with us."

"Correction; you have half a mind. Period."

Bennet was obviously willing to fight a little longer but Claire was getting annoyed with him. He looked up at Elle. "Goodbye Elle."

Elle flashed him a peace sign and started back up the stairs.

"Wait," Nathan called after Elle. Claire waved goodbye to both of them and then shut door behind her and her father.

Elle turned around. "Yeah?"

"You didn't forget that you have an appointment with Dr. Clarkson today, did you?"

_Yes. _"No, I'm going to go get ready now."

* * *

Claire looked out the window. They were going to take off any second. Claire personally loved airplanes, even after the incident with Elle last time. Her father, on the other hand, was a little more cautious. Not afraid, just cautious.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Claire asked her father who was sitting in the seat right beside her.

Noah turned around. "Who? Elle?" Noah sighed. "Many reasons. And if she wasn't acting so difficult"-

"She has so much going on in her life though, she really doesn't need the extra drama."

Noah raised his eyebrows. "Are you calling me dramatic?"

Claire smirked. "Kinda."

Noah looked out the window. "When are we going to take off? The pilot is taking forever."

Claire paused before asking the next question. "You knew didn't you? About Sylar and Elle…sleeping together."

Noah turned around again. "Why?"

"You didn't answer."

"…Yes. Why?"

"Because. I've been thinking...why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Well that was last thing on my mind that day, your abilities were gone and you were dying and"-

"But you told everyone they kissed. So why didn't you tell anyone about them sleeping together?"

Noah didn't say anything.

"I know why." Claire smiled warmly up at her dad. "You try to act like such a heartless person around her, and around basically everyone but me and mom and Lyle. But you're not."

Once again, Noah was speechless. "You knew that everyone would freak out," Claire continued. "You knew that she made a mistake and in your way, you were cutting her some slack."

This time Claire waited for her dad to say something. Noah looked back out the window for a minute. Claire waited patiently. Eventually, he turned back around to face her. "Did she pick out a name? For the baby."

"Yeah, Noah."

Noah raised his eyebrows again.

"Sarcasm," Claire added. "I think she's leaning towards Rigoberto."

* * *

**I know nothing major happened in this chapter, which is pretty mean of me seeing as I haven't updated in approximately 3 MONTHS! It's just setting up for the baby being born, Nathan/Elle scenes, etc.**

**Please review! I'll try to add a new chapter weekly from now on.**

**P.S. SOOOO SORRY!!! **


	20. Did She Just

**I know I just added a chapter on Saturday but I still feel really guilty for leaving this fanfic for so long so I decided to write another one before I went to go see Star Trek (which was amazing, I totally recommend it to everybody! I completely understood the plotline and I haven't seen any of the other Star Trek movies or shows).**

* * *

Elle sat down. Well, it was more like her legs collapsed underneath her. "What do you mean there's something wrong with the baby?"

Dr. Clarkson sat down as well. "Well, the tests I have here say that the baby may have a heart problem. Have you been using your ability since you found out you were pregnant?"

Elle thought back into the past 6 months as hard as she could. She used her power without thought, it was basically a reflex, so remembering would be hard. "…At least once," she replied remembering when Sylar attacked her in the alleyway. "Maybe more."

"Well, using your ability could have an effect on the baby's health, I'd advise not using your power until you give birth."

"But…will he be ok?"

"Well, we'll have to run more tests of course. Many babies are born with small heart or lung problems, it could be nothing."

Elle noticed how he had started each statement he had made so far with 'well'. That didn't sound very positive to her. She looked up at Nathan who was standing beside her. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. "Don't get yourself worried, you heard what he said, it could be nothing."

"_Yeah, I heard what he said," _she thought.

* * *

Elle looked out the window as traffic went by. They were almost back home and Elle hadn't said a word the whole drive home. Nathan had tried to start up conversation but it hadn't worked, she hadn't even reacted to his "Do you think we should tell anyone about...". She wasn't sure. She was so confused with her feelings, at first she hadn't even wanted a baby, that morning she hadn't even been sure, but all of a sudden the chance of losing it seemed heartbreaking.

"You know, it could be genetic," Nathan said. "Were you born with any heart problems?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't think so." She still wasn't looking at Nathan.

"…Well…maybe…" Nathan didn't have to finish the sentence, she knew what he was thinking.

"How would I know if…"

This time Nathan was quiet. There was a few minutes of silence until Nathan said, "Maybe"-

"No." Elle said firmly.

Nathan pulled into his driveway and stopped the car. Elle didn't move she continued to look out the window. _"How could this happen to me? Everything happens to me."_ She thought angrily. _"And the only person I can be mad at is myself. For getting pregnant, for using my ability…"_

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked.

Elle finally turned to look at him. "Yeah. I'm ok." She got out of the car and went inside the house, heading towards her bedroom.

* * *

"What?" Claire asked quietly in disbelief.

Elle didn't say anything. After finding out about the baby's problem, her first instinct was to call Claire. "Nathan said it might be genetic but I have no way of finding out if Sylar had any heart problems when he was born."

Claire paused. "Well, that's not entirely true. He's stopped by to talk to you like 50 million times, he'll probably come again."

Elle shook her head. "No…he won't." She sighed. "I'm just so confused. Whenever Dr. Clarkson told me…I just felt so…scared. Like I was nervous I'd lose the baby. But now that I've been thinking about it, maybe this is better."

"Elle!" Claire said, her voice sounding mainly accusatory, but a little annoyed, a little quiet, and a little surprised at the same time.

"Honestly Claire, I've been so stupid. How could I think that I could do this? Raising a child?"

Claire didn't say anything. A minute passed of silence. "I better go," Claire said. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" Elle asked, a little snappier than she had meant to sound.

"…Do anything stupid."

"_What the hell does that mean?" _"Ok." Elle hung up and put the cordless phone down on the bedside table. She lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She had been at the Petrelli's for over 6 months and she hadn't noticed that the fan directly above the bed had a pattern on it. She studied the pattern intensely, trying to get her mind off of anything that lead to her baby, Sylar, or anything else that made her feel like she was going to vomit.

Someone knocked on the door. Elle muttered 'come in'. Nathan entered. "Hey," he said closing the door behind him. "I know you said you were ok but…are you?"

Elle shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. At first I was scared and now…I'm…"

Nathan sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for her to continue.

"…I don't know how to explain it. It's like my eyes have been opened, there's no way I can take care of a baby. My baby…his baby. You and Peter look after me, if I can't be responsible for myself how am I going to be responsible for a child?"

Nathan didn't say anything. _"He's an amazing listener," _she thought. _"He let's me talk and then gives input if I ask him." _"I'm not saying I want the baby to die," she added quickly. "I'm just saying that…I'm not sure what I'm saying. But I'm completely out of options. Abortion; no way and by now it's too late. Adoption; poor kid would be growing up with an oblivious family who might turn on him when they find out he can do…who knows what! Keeping care of him myself; I don't think I'm capable of that."

Nathan watched her roll over closer to him. "Well…are you going to say what you think?" she asked.

"What I think? I think you've ruled out one of the options too quickly."

Elle raised her eyebrows. "What? What do you mean?"

"Think about it; there are families out there made of people with abilities like us, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well maybe a family with abilities could adopt your baby. I'm sure Dr. Clarkson knows tons of families who"-

Elle grabbed him and kissed him. Nathan was in shock for a moment. The kiss only lasted a second, then Elle let go. "You are a genius!"

Nathan nodded, still in shock. "Uh…yeah…I guess."

Elle sat up. "That could work! The baby could live a good life with a family that would completely understand what he would be going through!"

Nathan nodded again, not really paying attention to what she was saying. _"Did she just…"_ "Well, I'm here to help."

Elle hugged him. "You're amazing!" Then she ran downstairs.

Nathan watched her leave the room and he exhaled the air he had been holding in. She had kissed him. With no warning. _"Don't be an idiot Nathan," _he thought. _"She said herself she can't be with anyone right now, it was just a friendship kiss…what the hell is a friendship kiss?!"_

Nathan stood up and looked around her room. For the most part, it looked the same as before she had come to stay with them. The only differences were her suitcase on the ground, her watch on the bedside table, and a book she was reading on the floor by the bed. Nathan looked back over his shoulder to make sure she was still downstairs and then went over and opened her suitcase.

Not much was in it (he assumed her clothes were in the closet). A magazine, another book, a make-up kit, and a shirt that he'd never seen before. It was burnt and ripped all over. He was afraid to touch it because he thought it might fall apart. The shirt looked brown but it was hard to tell. It was way too long to belong to Elle and even though it was more or less destroyed, he could tell it was a man's shirt.

"So guess what…" Elle's voice trailed off when she saw Nathan leaning over her suitcase. "…What are you doing?"

* * *

**I'm in the process of writing Chapter 21 and I'm really excited about it. :D I'll try to make it as juicy as possible lol. **

**The next chapter should be up Saturday but it'll probably be up sooner than that because I'm writing as much as I possibly can. Oh yeah, please review! :)**


	21. No Boundaries: Part 1

**I know this isn't Saturday (when I said I'd have a new chapter up) but I've been writing like crazy lately so I thought I'd upload this chapter because I'm going to Florida Thursday (yay!) and I'm not sure if I can upload this weekend. I hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Nathan hadn't even heard her coming up the stairs so he was caught red-handed. "Um…well I saw you're suitcase was in the middle of the floor so…I thought I'd…whose shirt is that?"

Elle saw the shirt he was pointing to and froze. "Mine," she lied quickly.

Nathan could tell she was lying. "Oh. Why is it burned and ripped?"

Elle hesitated before answering. "It's what Peter found me in…on the beach."

"It's what he found you in? So you don't remember putting it on?"

"I do, but…do you want to hear the truth or a not-so-carefully thought out lie?"

Nathan didn't need to answer.

"It's Sylar's. He gave it to me when we were being chased by Noah."

"Why?"

"…Because I didn't have anything else to wear."

"_Oh,"_ Nathan thought. _"Awkward." _He stood up and walked over to her. "You realize you can tell me anything, right? You don't have to lie."

Elle nodded. "I know. I just think we'd all be happier if I lied about small details. Like that."

Nathan silently agreed. "But you _can_ tell me anything, if you want. I'll listen, no boundaries."

Elle leaned in closer. "I know." She grabbed him from behind the neck and kissed him.

For the second time in the past 5 minutes, Nathan was left completely speechless. "But…" he said as their lips broke apart. "You said that you couldn't be in a relationship."

"Please," she whispered, their lips still only inches away. "Don't ruin it."

Nathan smiled and then kissed her in response. "I'll try not to." He pulled her in closer and continued to kiss her.

Elle let herself be pulled in. She wasn't sure what had made her change her mind. She had always known that deep down she felt something for him but she had tried to repress those feelings as long as she could. But she couldn't take it anymore. She was done fighting with herself, she had spent her whole life fighting. Now she could just relax inside his arms.

"Hello? Nathan? Elle? Anyone home?" Peter's voice came from downstairs.

"_Way to ruin the moment Peter,"_ she thought. Nathan and Elle quickly broke apart and turned towards the door where they could hear Peter's footsteps becoming louder and louder.

"Yeah Pete, we're in here," Nathan called.

Elle turned around and saw Peter. "Hi."

Peter walked over and hugged her. "Nathan told me about the baby, I'm really sorry."

Elle smiled. "It's ok. I'm ok, I think."

Peter let go and then walked over to Nathan. "We need to talk…now."

Elle looked at Nathan who looked at her. "I'll be back." He told her as he followed Peter out the door.

Peter lead him downstairs and then into Nathan's office, shutting the door behind them. "We…have a problem."

"Yeah?"

"Sylar is back in New York."

Nathan sighed. "Not again. But Elle thinks"-

"He was in my apartment again…"

"Oh," Nathan replied. Sylar had said he wouldn't go after Elle until the baby was born but he _hadn't_ said anything about them. "That's not good."

"We can't tell Elle," Peter said firmly. "She has enough to worry about already."

"But"-

"Nathan, you know it's the right thing to do."

Nathan hesitated. "Fine. But if he attacks either of us, how are we supposed to hide it?"

Peter shrugged. "You're the older brother, you think of something. I'm going to go check in to a hotel."

* * *

Peter hated that feeling. The feeling that he was being watched. _"You're just freaking yourself out," _Peter thought. He looked across the street. His car was no longer there. "Crap," Peter said. He looked around the street, it was pretty much empty. Peter sighed and started walking. He continued walking until he heard a scream. He spun around. Nobody was there. But then he heard more screaming, coming from an alleyway up ahead. Instinctively, Peter started running towards the alley. He stopped before he entered it though. _"It could be a trap…" _Peter cautiously stepped into the alleyway. "Hello?"

A little girl was at the end of the alleyway, crying. She was sitting down and her clothes were ripped. Peter ran towards her. "Are you ok?" he asked when he got to her.

The little girl shook her head and pointed further down the alleyway into a parking lot that was empty. "He went that way, he's going to hurt me, he's going to come back…" She started crying harder.

Peter ran down the alleyway and into the parking lot. It looked abandoned, nobody was there. "I don't see anybody," he called back to the little girl, still looking around at the parking lot.

"Strange, I could've sworn he went this way," said a familiar voice that did not belong to a little girl. Peter turned around slowly just to be thrown back by an invisible force. Telekinesis. Sylar.

Peter crashed into a wall and struggled to stand up but Sylar used his telekinesis to pin him against the wall.

"Shape-shifting," Sylar said walking towards Peter. "An extremely useful ability I took from a man last week. I can be anyone I want."

Peter tried to move but he was pushed against the wall too hard. He could barely breathe.

"And once I kill you I'll have a whole new identity. Peter Petrelli."

* * *

**I'm almost done writing the second half of this 2-parter and I am SO happy with it, it should be up tomorrow. :)**

**Oh yeah, please review. :)**


	22. No Boundaries: Part 2

**So I'm going to Florida tomorrow for a little over a week and I'm not sure whether I can get wireless internet for my laptop in our hotel, so this might be the last update until I get back. Please review! :)**

* * *

Nathan walked up the stairs to where Elle was waiting patiently on the edge of her bed. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied looking behind him. "Where's Peter?"

"He's…going to visit an old friend."

"Oh." There was silence. "So are we going to act like we're in junior high and pretend that I never kissed you or are we going to talk about it?"

Nathan sat down beside Elle. _"I can't be with her, not anymore. If Sylar gets me…it's too dangerous for both of us." _"We can talk about it."

Elle nodded. "Ok." More silence. "You can start."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. "Well…ok." _"I want to be with her…but I can't do this to her." _"I think you nailed it the first time. We can't be together…we shouldn't be together."

Elle looked down at her feet. "Yeah…I guess so."

"There's a lot going on with us and…" Nathan was looking out the window and that's when he saw Peter walking down the street. "What is he insane?!" Nathan exclaimed jumping up. "Or maybe he's just suicidal!"

"What? Who?" Elle asked, standing up.

Nathan bit his lip, remembering what Peter had said. "Nothing, nobody. I got to go." Nathan ran towards to the door but Elle stopped him.

"You know when you said I could tell you anything? You can tell me anything too."

Nathan looked back out the window. Peter had turned into an alleyway. _"What the hell is he thinking?! If Sylar is out there, he's a sitting duck!" _Nathan looked back at Elle. "You need to trust me, I'll tell you later. I can't right now, I want to, but I can't."

Nathan ran past her without waiting for a reply. He grabbed his coat and headed outside. _"I need to fly," _he thought, looking around. There were too many people, somebody was sure to see him. Nathan ran around to the back of his house and started flying but low so nobody would see him. He flew behind buildings until he saw Peter in an abandoned parking lot with Sylar standing right behind him. Nathan knew he would have to catch Sylar by surprise, there was no way his flight would be a match for Sylar's…whatever powers he had at the moment. Nathan landed on the ground and watched as Sylar flew Peter up against a wall. Nathan quietly started walking towards them, they both seemed rather pre-occupied and didn't notice him.

"And once I kill you I'll have a whole new identity. Peter Petrelli."

Nathan realized this was his chance so he started flying as fast as he could. Sylar didn't even turn around. Nathan smashed into the back of him and Sylar fell to the ground. Nathan felt a searing pain go through his left leg. He crumpled to the ground and to make things worse, Sylar let his grip on Peter go and Peter fell on top of him.

Nathan's head was dizzy and he could barely breathe (but that was mainly because Peter was on top of him). Nathan lifted his head slightly and saw Sylar running away. "Pete," Nathan groaned. "Get off of me."

Peter crawled off of Nathan. "Thanks." Peter said trying to catch his breath. "Are you ok?"

Nathan pushed himself up off the ground. "Yeah…I think so." Nathan smiled and then pushed his brother.

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed as he stumbled backwards. "What the hell?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Nathan replied. "What were you thinking? Didn't you just tell me Sylar was hunting you! So you think it's wise to roam down dark alleyways by yourself!"

"Sylar can shape-shift now, he pretended to be someone who needed help."

Nathan sighed. "Fine, but don't be such an idiot next time."

* * *

Elle couldn't focus on the book she was reading. She kept thinking about Nathan, the kiss, Sylar, and her baby all at the same time. _"Why does my life suck so much?" _she thought bitterly putting the book down.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs rather quietly. "Nathan? Peter?" she called.

Nathan came into her room. "Elle," he said lingering by her doorway.

"Where did you go? You just kind of…left."

"I just needed to do something," Nathan said slowly.

"I've been thinking about what you said, well what I said too, about how we can't be together…"

Nathan's eyes widened. "What? Oh yeah. That."

"Yeah…I'm not sure whether I was right…or you. Whether we were right."

Nathan nodded slowly. Elle stood up and walked towards him. "I need somebody I can count on. And having you and Peter as friends is great but…I"-

Nathan kissed her and Elle immediately kissed him back. She was so glad he understood, she wasn't even sure if _she_ understood. But she did know that she needed him now more than ever.

Nathan slowly moved them towards the bed and Elle tripped over the edge, falling onto the bed. Nathan climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her. That was when Elle realized what Nathan thought was going to happen.

"Stop!" she said quickly. Nathan drew his lips away from hers. "I…I can't do this. You know, _this_. I'm sorry, it's just…last time"-

"But last time wasn't with me," Nathan said kissing her again. "This is different."

"But it's not," Elle said. "Last time I acted on impulse and this time I am too. I can't do that anymore, I can't just not think about it."

Nathan looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Elle couldn't believe what he had just said. "What?"

"I love you."

"…I'm sorry but"-

"Elle!" came a voice from behind them. Both Nathan and Elle turned to see Peter and Nathan standing in the doorway.

Elle did a double take. "What the"-

A bunch of things happened in a couple seconds. The "Nathan" that was on Elle jumped up, Peter charged at "Nathan" who immediately ran to the window and flew out it, and the Nathan that had come in with Peter stood there frozen.

"What…the…hell." Elle said quietly.

Peter turned around. "That was Sylar."

"What…?"

"He can shift-shape now," Peter explained. He walked over to the bed. "Are you ok?"

Elle was silent. It took her a minute to process everything that had just happened. Nathan was still standing by the door, motionless. "Ok…what?!" Elle finally said.

Peter looked over at Nathan who didn't even make eye contact with him, he was still staring at Elle. "We need to tell her…"

"What? What's going on?" Elle asked. She could feel tears forming in her eyes but she wasn't exactly sure why. The events of the day were all crashing in on her and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Sylar was at my apartment earlier today. I told Nathan that he was probably going to try to attack me. Then he did in the alleyway and Nathan came and saved me."

"Sylar attacked you?" Elle repeated. "Did you ask him whether he had any heart problems when he was born?"

Peter was obviously hurt by her lack of concern for them so he replied, "No, did you?"

Elle didn't say anything. How could he say something like that, he knew she hadn't known it was him.

Nathan finally found his voice. "You were going to sleep with him? Well, me? Well you thought it was me but…"

Elle just lay there on the bed. Peter mumbled something about how he had to go downstairs to call his mother and then left quickly, leaving Elle and Nathan I awkward silence.

Tears started to roll down Elle's face. "I wasn't going to…" What was the use of saying anything. He didn't love her, he was mad. She couldn't think straight, everything was all mixed up in her head. "I…I thought…"

Nathan walked over to the bed. "What did he say?"

Elle wiped the tears from her face. "Nothing."

"What happened to 'you can trust me'?"

"He didn't say anything!" Elle yelled sitting up. "That's the definition of nothing!"

Nathan was quiet. "I'll be downstairs."

"Nathan…" Elle said quietly. But Nathan was already walking down the stairs.

"_I'm such an idiot!" _she thought angrily. _"How could I think that he actually cared about me in that way!"_She was crying even harder now. She had nobody to talk to. She couldn't tell Claire about this, Claire would side with Nathan. She lay on her bed with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Nathan sat by the phone in his office. He had to decide, she'd hate him forever but she'd be safe. Nathan sighed and started to dial.

He waited as the phone started to ring. After 3 rings there was answer. "Hello?"

"Noah? It's Nathan. I need you to do something for me."

* * *

**So that might be my last chapter for the next week until I get back from Florida. Please review! :)**


	23. Vague Statements

**I'm back from Florida so I decided to add 2 chapters. :)**

* * *

Nathan hesitated before knocking on her door. There was no answer so Nathan took a chance and entered.

Elle was in her bed with the covers pulled up over her head. Nathan couldn't help but smile. She was acting like a kid having a tantrum and even though it was annoying, it was kind of cute. "Elle?"

No response.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was harsh on you. I…you don't have to tell me anything."

More silence from underneath the covers.

"You've been in here for a day, you won't eat or talk to anybody, not even Peter." He paused before going on. "I did what I thought I had to do and I know you're going to hate me even more for it."

Elle made no response and Nathan was starting to get worried she had died in her sleep. But then Elle pulled the covers off her face. "Whatever you did, I don't want anything to do with it."

"Peter still hasn't found Sylar and my mom agrees with me, she thinks this is best."

Elle looked over at Nathan and Nathan noticed her face was red and puffy from crying. "What did you do?"

Nathan took a deep breath and then said, "Noah Bennet is"-

"No!" Elle said immediately jumping out of bed. "No, no a million times no!"

"I had too Elle," Nathan tried to explain. "You have been completely unresponsive and Sylar's out there…you're going to Claire's house and you're staying there until Sylar gets caught."

"You can't tell me where to go!" Elle said angrily. "I wish everybody would stop treating me like a kid!"

"Maybe we would if you'd stop acting like one," Nathan replied bitterly without thinking. _Oops. _"I didn't mean that," he added quickly.

Elle stood there for a minute. Then she said quietly, "Yeah. You did."

There was a few seconds of silence. Nathan wasn't sure what to say. Then Elle said, "Maybe I should go with Glasses."

_She's agreeing to go with Bennet? She must be even madder than I realized. What the heck did Sylar say to her? _"Yeah…well he'll be here in a half an hour."

Elle raised her eyebrows. "I thought it'd be easier if he just showed up and dragged you off than having to convince you to go," Nathan explained quietly. "But I guess that's not really a problem."

Elle shook her head. "I should pack."

"_Tell her how you really feel," _he thought. "Well…ok." Nathan left.

* * *

Driving away from Nathan's house with none other than Noah Bennet would usually be something Elle would categorize under 'nightmare'. But for some reason, Elle was relieved to get away from the drama of living under Nathan's roof.

Bennet hadn't said anything directly to her since she had gotten into the car other than 'we're taking the time to drive to Costa Verde because both of us aren't nuts about planes'. Elle had analyzed that sentence many times in her head since he had said it and she couldn't find any sarcastic or evil meaning behind it. Strange.

"Nathan told me what happened," Noah said. "With Sylar. It's good to know he can shape-shift."

Elle mumbled 'yeah'.

Noah looked over at her. "Listen Elle, we're going to have to be together for a while. I know I said this last time too but we really need to learn to tolerate each other."

Elle knew she had no choice. If she didn't want to be sent back to Nathan's, she had to behave. "I agree," she said turning around to look at him. "I wouldn't be a bitch and you don't be a jackass and we won't have any problems."

Noah raised his eyebrows. "I'm a jackass?"

"Most of the time."

"What happened to getting along?"

Elle smirked. "Starting now?"

* * *

Claire watched out the window. She was prepared for having to deal with an extremely bitchy Elle when they finally got here, seeing as Elle had been trapped in the same car as Claire's dad for over 3 days.

Lyle walked over to Claire. "Is the bitch here yet?"

"No, and don't call her that," Claire replied not even looking back at her younger brother.

Lyle shrugged and went back to his room. Claire sat by the window staring out. Something had happened with Elle, and Nathan, and Peter and she wanted to know what. She had considered calling her father's cell and asking to talk to her but she had decided that Elle wouldn't want to say anything in front of Claire's dad.

A van pulled into the driveway and Claire ran downstairs and to the door, swinging it open. Elle and her father were standing outside the door.

"Uh, thanks Claire Bear," Noah said kissing his daughter on the head.

Elle didn't say anything. She just stood there holding her suitcase and watching them.

"I missed you," Claire said hugging her father and then she turned towards Elle. "Do you want to go upstairs?"

Elle nodded and followed Claire up into her room. Claire waited patiently as Elle opened up her suitcase and started to unpack, still not saying anything. Claire got up and closed the door and then turned back towards Elle. "So?"

Elle didn't even turn around. "So what?" she asked.

"So what happened? Dad's been calling Peter and Nathan every 5 seconds and he told me he had to bring you here because 'it was better for everyone'. What's that supposed to mean?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't know."

"I know that something happened, are they not telling you either? Because"-

"Something did happen," Elle interrupted suddenly. "But…I can't talk about it. Well, I can but…I'm not ready."

Claire raised her eyebrows. "It was that bad? Wow. Look, you can tell me whenever you feel like it." Claire looked over at Elle who had stopped packing. It took Claire a minute to realize Elle was crying. "Oh my gosh…" Claire ran beside Elle. "Are you ok?"

Elle sat down on the bed, not even bothering to wipe her tears. "No. But I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

Claire sat down beside Elle. "You can tell me. Over the past half a year or so, we've become…close. I mean, our relationship isn't like 'besties' or whatever, but…we've kind of become like sisters. I mean, whenever anything happens to you, you come to me."

Elle shook her head. "Now I really can't tell you, you'll hate me forever. I mean, what kind of sister sleeps…well...makes out with their sister's father?"

"I won't hate you forever…" Claire's voice faded away as her brain processed what Elle had just said. _She did WHAT?! It's ok Claire, don't get mad, don't get mad…how the hell am I supposed to not be mad?! Well I'll just be a calm angry then. _"You made out with my father?! That's…why? I mean, he's old enough to be _your_ father!"

"Not really…" Elle said looking down at her feet. For the most part, she was taking it pretty well.

"Yeah he is! And Elle…he's married!"

Elle realized who Claire thought she was talking about and jumped up. "Ew no! Not him!" _Why can't anyone interpret my vague statements? Mohinder thought Peter was the baby's father, Peter thought Nathan was the baby's father…am I too vague or is everyone else just stupid? _"I was talking about your other father!"

Claire sighed. "Oh good."

"Wait so…are you going to bitch at me or am I getting off?"

Claire shrugged. "I don't really care if you kissed Nathan. I mean, it's a little weird but I think you guys would be good together."

Elle smiled weakly. "Yeah, well we"-

"So are you guys going out?"

"Claire, we"-

"Oh my gosh, if you guys got married that'd be so weird because then you'd be like my aunt! And you're really not that much older than me"-

"Claire! Nothing is happening between us!"

Claire stopped. "Oh…is that the big thing that happened?"

Elle started crying again and sat down on the bed. Claire sat beside her. "A while ago," Elle started. "When I was like 3 months pregnant, he kissed me. And I told him that I couldn't be with anyone because, well, I was pregnant. So he accepted that and we continued to be friends. But then a couple days ago I kissed him because…well, I like him. You know, _like _him. And he said that maybe we shouldn't be together. So I said I was ok with that. But then he came back and kissed me and told me that he loved me…but then the real Nathan and Peter came through the door and chased "Nathan" away. And then they told me it was just Sylar screwing with my head again."

Claire didn't say anything. "And it hurt…" Elle continued, crying harder. "Because when he told me that he loved me, or I thought he did, I realized that I loved him too."

* * *

**The next chapter is up right now. Please review. :)**


	24. 8 Months Pregnant

**This chapter is kind of short but it's setting up for the next chapter, which I am SO happy with (atleast so far). Please review. :)**

* * *

Elle had been staying at the Bennet's for almost 2 weeks with no calls from Peter or Nathan and about 7 fights with Noah. Claire had tried to convince her to stop worrying about Nathan and to start worrying about the baby (she was officially 8 months pregnant now) but Elle continued to be distant and to spend great amounts of time waiting by the phone, as if hoping Nathan (or Peter) would eventually call her. And as for fighting with Claire's dad, the fights would vary from small heated arguments to fights where they were both yelling at each other. Sometimes they'd fight about Sylar, sometimes they'd fight about what you're supposed to eat when you're pregnant, and sometimes they'd fight over basically nothing.

Claire watched as Elle went up the stairs angrily and then turned to her dad. "You're a bastard."

Noah raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me young lady?"

"You're a bastard. No offense," she added quickly. "You're starting fights with her about"-

"You weren't here the whole time, I wasn't the one who started it."

"I couldn't even understand what you guys were fighting about! You were just screaming at each other!"

"Listen Claire, all I did was simply suggest if she felt the need to throw up, maybe she should do it in the guest bathroom. Sure, I said it in a sarcastic tone but that gave her no right to suddenly start yelling at me about how 'I was being a jerk' and how 'I was insensitive'."

Claire paused. "Wait…she threw up?"

"Yeah, last night and this morning."

_But she doesn't have morning sickness anymore. _Claire left her father and ran up the stairs and into the guest room. "Elle?"

Elle was lying on the ground with her eyes closed. "Yeah?" she replied.

Claire walked over Elle and sat down on the bed. "Are you…feeling ok?"

Elle nodded. "Yeah. You're dad and I never get along, it doesn't mean that I'm sick."

"Yeah but…throwing up in the bathroom does."

Elle didn't say anything. She just lay there, as if Claire hadn't said anything.

"…Do you think there's something wrong with the baby?"

"There's nothing wrong with the baby!" Elle snapped angrily, opening her eyes and sitting up. "OK? Are you happy now?"

Claire was taken aback by Elle's anger. "I just thought…never mind." Claire left the room quickly. _Holy crap, what was that about?_

* * *

Claire finished eating her breakfast. Everyone had already left the table except her father and her. Claire looked around to make sure no one was near and then said quietly. "Dad, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Noah looked up at his daughter. "When?"

"You know, a couple days ago. When you and Elle were fighting and I just yelled at you with no real reason. I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, Elle has been angry with everyone all week, even me."

Noah smiled at his daughter. "You've noticed? Well apology accepted."

Claire smiled back at him and then left the table, going back upstairs. Claire was heading towards her room when she heard something. She followed the sound until she was outside the guest bathroom. Claire sighed, Elle was throwing up again.

Claire wasn't sure whether to wait outside the door for Elle or to just ignore her. But this hadn't been the first time she'd heard Elle in the bathroom. There was definitely something wrong with the baby and Elle was in denial and wouldn't tell anyone. Claire wanted to talk to her, to help her, but Elle hadn't even listened to Claire in the past couple days. Claire knew there was another way, and she knew it would have to work.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**Next chapter should be up in a few days. **


	25. The Confrontation

**This chapter was one of my favorites ever to write. I'll explain why at the end. ;) Enjoy, please review!**

* * *

Elle walked down the stairs towards the dining table where Sandra had called her for supper. Elle turned around the corner and standing by the table was the entire Bennet family. "…Hi." She said slowly.

"This is a confrontation," Claire stated simply.

Elle blinked. "Um, ok. So who are we confronting?" Silence. _Oh._

"You haven't been acting normal lately and"-

"This is pretty lame," Elle added, hoping to stall.

"That's what I said," Noah agreed.

"Well we need to do something!" Claire protested. "You're sick and"-

"I'm not sick!" Elle shouted, her right hand producing a small ball of electricity, just incase anyone was stupid enough to come close to her.

"The doctor said you're not supposed to use your power while you're pregnant," Lyle pointed out. Elle glared at him and he immediately cowered into the corner.

"Well then why are you throwing up? Why are you acting so hormonal lately?"

"Uh, because I'm pregnant!"

"That doesn't explain the throwing up part, your morning sickness ended months ago."

Elle let the electricity in her hand die out. They just wanted to talk but unfortunately for them, Elle wasn't ready to talk. "I have the flu, that's it."

"I don't believe you," Claire and Noah said in unison.

"You don't have to," Elle replied bitterly. "But it's the truth. And now everyone is making a big deal of it."

"Because we care!" Claire said.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need people down my backs 24/7!"

"If there's something wrong with the baby, you should go see your doctor." Noah stated.

"It's not the baby!" Elle screamed so loudly that everyone immediately shut up. "I'm bulimic! There, are you happy?" Tears were building up in her eyes. "You can add that to the list of things that are happening in my life; I'm mentally 'unbalanced' because my dad used me as a lab rat when I was a kid, I have a mass murderer trying to kill me, I'm pregnant with his baby, the guy I like hates me, and I'm bulimic. So there," she said starting to walk away, tears pouring down her face. "Now everybody knows!" She ran up the stairs.

All of the Bennet's were quiet. They heard the slam of the guestroom door from upstairs, then Claire turned towards the family. "But…if she's bulimic then…how's the baby going to eat?"

Nobody said anything because they all knew the answer. "I'll go talk to her," Claire said walking towards the stairs but Noah stopped her.

"I'll go talk to her."

"Dad," Claire started but her father was already heading up the stairs.

* * *

Elle lay on her bed and pulled the covers up over her. She knew eventually Claire would come to talk to her and she already knew what Claire would say. _I'm sorry, that sucks. Oh by the way, you can't be bulimic because then the baby will die. _Information Elle already knew.

There was a knock on the door and Elle turned around so her back was facing it. "Go away Claire."

She heard the door open behind her and a voice that definitely wasn't Claire's said, "What about me?"

Elle didn't respond, the last thing she needed was to talk to him.

Noah sat down on the edge of the bed and didn't say anything for a minute. Then he said, "I remember this one time when you were younger. I had messed up an assignment so your father put me on 'talent' duty. Basically that means making sure all the people who had been tested on were fine, feed them, put meds in their IV, whatever they needed. I was walking past someone's room and I saw you sitting at the end of the hallway, by yourself. I went over and asked what you were doing out of your room and you just looked up at me and said 'Where do babies come from?' Obviously I thought you were screwing with me seeing as you were 14 at the time but you asked me again and I realized you were dead serious. I asked you whether your father had ever told you and you said that your father had told you that 'that information wasn't any of your concern because it wouldn't come up in your foreseeable future'. I knew I couldn't tell you _exactly _so I just said that when two people loved each other, they'd get a baby by working together. You being the stubborn nosy little girl you were asked how so I told you. Why, I'm not sure. I just thought that you deserved to know. When you're dad found out, he was furious." Noah paused for a minute. "Do you remember any of this?"

Elle shook her head, still not facing Noah.

"That's because you're dad had the Haitian take that memory away. Do you want to know why?"

"If the answer is 'because your dad never cared for you and that's why you turned out as messed up as you are', I don't want to hear it."

"I was going to say," Noah continued. "Because he loved you."

Elle was a little confused. "But"-

"And he didn't want to see his little girl grow up."

Elle didn't say anything. She waited to see if Noah would say anything else, and he did.

"Here's another one, I'm assuming you remember this one. It was your 18th birthday and Adam Munroe had told you when you were 15 that when you turned 18 he'd 'show you' where babies came from. You didn't remember the conversation we had shared and your dad still hadn't told you about sex because he assumed you'd be under his nose your entire life so he didn't have to worry about any guys taking advantage of your 'lack of knowledge'. Unfortunately, he underestimated Adam. He started kissing you and you, having only seen stuff like this in movies, went along with it. Until he tried to go past 2nd base, then you chickened out. But he didn't want to stop."

Elle rolled over onto her other side so she was facing Noah.

"Luckily, some of the guards heard you screaming and got there, pulling Adam off of you. Your dad was, like always, furious and ordered the Haitian to take the memory of your attempted rape away from you but the Haitian refused, saying that your mind was fragile enough as it was without taking more memories away from you." Noah paused. "You do remember this, right?"

Elle nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I just kinda…hadn't thought about it lately."

Noah nodded. "I guess you do have enough going on in your life right now."

"As interesting as your little flashbacks were, I don't see a point," Elle added.

"There were 2 points, one for each story. The point of the first story is that ever since you were younger, you've come to me for guidance and help. And I've been there, well, most of the time. And I don't want this time to be an exception. You need help whether you like it or not and I'm going to try and help you. The point of the second story is that things like this happen. Parents die, people make mistakes, life doesn't seem fair. But you get through it."

Elle didn't say anything for a couple minutes. _He's right. _"OK."

Noah nodded. "Now that we've gotten _that_ out of the way, I need to know when you started…throwing up."

"…Last week. I'm not sure why I did it, I just…did it. And I've been doing it ever since."

"For every meal?"

"No, once or twice a day at the most."

"Have you wanted to each day or has it become an addiction and you can't stop?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't know. At first it was because I wanted to but now…I just do it. I've never really tried to stop though."

"Well you're going to have to stop if the baby's going to eat."

Elle nodded. "I'll try."

Noah started to get up but Elle said, "Wait." Noah turned around. "You were there," Elle said. "When Sylar and I…what were you thinking? When you saw us."

Noah raised his eyebrows. "Seriously?" Elle nodded. "Right then I was a little more concerned about how I was going to get a bullet past your head and into Sylar's skull. But I'm pretty sure it was a mix of 'wow' and 'she's going to regret this later'. I never thought that he'd be able to stay in a relationship that consisted of him having to be there for someone other than himself. I guess I was right."

Elle smiled weakly. "That must get pretty boring. Always being right."

Noah smirked. "It's a gift. My own ability."

* * *

**K, this chapter was awesome to write 1) because the whole Elle having some sort of eating disorder was always an idea stuck in my head since 3x07 when she told Claire that 'she couldn't eat'. I know it was because she was in pain and her ability was backfiring but ever since then I've always thought that'd be a interesting twist. And 2) because I've wanted to do an Elle & Noah heart-to-heart kinda thing for a while now. **

**Please review! :)**


	26. Chatting with Lyle

**School is out so hopefully I can update more often (not making any promises though). Please review. :)**

**P.S. Excuse the lame chapter name. I'm not feeling very creative today lol.**

* * *

Nathan entered the restaurant, looking for his brother. He spotted him so went and sat down across from him. "Hey Pete, how's work?"

Peter shrugged. "It's work. Waiter?" Peter called over the closest waiter at the restaurant they were at. "Can I have another Pepsi?"

Nathan looked at the empty glasses in front of Peter. "I'm sorry I'm a little late."

"An hour and a half late," Peter corrected.

"I've been busy," Nathan said.

"With your job or with avoiding my calls about Elle?" Peter asked smirking. "You're kind of obvious. She's been gone a month and her due date is in 2 weeks. Don't you want to talk to her and ask her how she's doing with her…problem?"

"It's hard to feel bad for someone who sticks their finger down their throat to make themselves vomit. It's pretty easy to fix, you just don't do it."

"It's not that easy and you know it," Peter said. "And she's doing better, if you care."

Nathan sighed. Of course he cared, he just couldn't let Peter know exactly how much he cared. "That's good," he said distantly.

Peter looked at his brother disapprovingly but didn't say anything.

* * *

Elle put her fork down as she finished her lunch. She looked up and saw every single Bennet watching her carefully. It was almost as if they thought she'd throw up right there in front of them. Over the past 2 weeks, they'd all been keeping a close eye on her, especially Claire and Noah. Elle sat there, looking back at them. "I'm fine," she said.

Claire and Noah continued to watch her carefully as Elle stood up. "I'm going to go upstairs"-

Claire stood up. "I'll come too."

"-to rest." Elle finished the sentence but it was no use, Claire wasn't letting Elle out of her sight for a while.

Elle started up the stairs with Claire right behind her. "I'm fine," she said again knowing it wouldn't change Claire's mind.

Claire shrugged. "I thought you might want someone to talk to."

_That is so not what you thought. _"Oh ok."

Elle lay down on her bed and shut her eyes, hoping to get Claire to leave. But Claire wasn't stupid, she sat down beside Elle.

"Two more weeks," Claire said.

Elle nodded. "Yeah, but Dr. Clarkson said I have to go to Virginia next week. Just incase."

"Yeah…Peter called. He wants to talk to you."

Elle didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk to Peter because she knew he'd talk about Nathan at some point. But at the same time, she did want to talk to him because he had always been so sweet to her and just wanted to know how she was. "Oh."

Claire lay down. "You know, he's really worried about you. He says Nathan is too." Claire waited for Elle to talk and when she didn't she said, "Peter thinks you should stay here for the next couple weeks, even after you give birth. But you eventually have to go back"-

"Maybe I should get an apartment," Elle said suddenly.

"But you don't have a job, how will you afford"-

"Money isn't a problem," Elle replied. Claire had never thought about it before, but a girl whose father had been able to turn things to gold probably wouldn't be short for money.

"Then what is the problem?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Claire called when Elle didn't say anything.

Lyle walked into the room. "Uh, Claire? Dad wants to talk to you."

Claire looked over at Elle then back at Lyle. "I can't leave for a little while," Elle rolled her eyes. "Tell Dad I'll be"-

"He says it's important," Lyle interrupted.

Claire sighed. "Fine, but you stay here."

Lyle blinked. "Me? Stay here? With…" He looked over at Elle.

"She doesn't bite," Claire said as she left the room.

"Not usually," Elle added.

Lyle looked around slowly, as if he didn't understand how he had gotten stuck there with Elle. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Uh, hi."

Elle smiled faintly and then looked up at the ceiling.

"So uh, how are you?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't know."

Lyle nodded slowly. "…Cool. How's…you know, the…yeah." He looked down at Elle's stomach.

Elle shrugged. "I don't know."

"Oh. Well, when are you going to Virginia?"

"I don't know."

Lyle stood there awkwardly. "Ok…you're not very easy to make conversation to."

"I don't feel like talking," Elle said. "You can though."

"Oh. Ok." Lyle looked up at the ceiling and then at his feet and then back at Elle. "Soooo…did you hear the one about"-

"Please don't tell me jokes."

Lyle looked back down at his feet and then back at Elle. "You said please…you don't usually say 'please', do you?"

Elle thought about. "I have been lately, it's probably just hormones."

"Yeah," Lyle said. "Because you're…pregnant." There was a minute of silence. "Why do you…like, throw up?"

Elle shrugged. "I don't know. I don't do it anymore."

"You did last night."

Elle raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Last night, after you and Claire had popcorn and then you guys went to bed. I heard you get up and…go to the washroom."

Elle watched Lyle closely, he looked just as uncomfortable as she felt. "I'm not going to tell anyone," Lyle added quickly. "I just…think you should stop. You told Claire and Dad it wasn't an addiction but they didn't believe you. I did but…I guess I was wrong."

Elle would normally be furious at Lyle, yelling and throwing bolts of electricity. But for some reason, she wasn't. "That was the only time I've done it in over a week," Elle said slowly. "I just…thanks. For not telling anyone. Claire would be 'disappointed' and your dad would be really mad."

Lyle nodded. "I just thought that if someday you were going to leave our house and go live by yourself…self control is the most important thing. You have to learn how to handle this without people over your shoulder."

Elle nodded. Lyle didn't say anything, he just stood there. "So…this Sylar guy. He's…not trying to kill you? Why not?"

"Probably because…" Elle's voice faded away. "Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap…" Elle muttered standing up. _This can't be happening, not now. _"CLAIRE!" Elle screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lyle widened his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Elle bit her lip. "My water just broke."

Lyle blinked. "Is that bad?"

* * *

**Please review. :)**

**Next chapter should be up...I can't really say when. Anywhere from 3 days to a week. :/**


	27. He Needs a Name

**Here's the next chapter, I lost track of how long it took me to finish this chapter but it was too long. :/ I hope you guys like it. Please review. :)**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Claire screamed. "When? Where? Why?"

"Just now, upstairs, and because I'm giving birth!" Elle hadn't even stood up yet, she was still sitting on the edge of her bed.

"DAD!" Claire shouted. "Elle is giving birth and she's thousands of miles away from her doctor!"

Noah ran up the stairs. "What did you say? Did you just say"-

"Yes!" Elle and Claire exclaimed in unison.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Elle asked.

"Would you rather give birth in our house?" Noah asked, frustrated.

They were driving to the closest hospital in the Bennet's mini-van. "Of course not," Elle said. "But what if I…freak out?"

"It's labour, it's very likely you'll freak out at some point," Claire said from the backseat.

"I mean what if I freak out and I electrocute myself…or the nurse."

"Oh yeah," Claire said slowly. "Just stay away from water birth."

"Gee thanks," Elle replied sarcastically. "Holy shit this hurts!"

"You're contracting," Noah informed her.

"Why does it hurt?"

"…Because you're contracting."

Elle looked out the window. Just her luck, it was starting to rain. "These past 8 ½ months when I was pregnant, I kind of forgot about the whole giving birth thing. I mean I realized I'd have a baby but the whole 6 hours of agony thing, I forgot about that...starting to wish I could take all this back."

* * *

Claire sat down beside Lyle in the waiting room. "This sucks, why can't I go in?"

Lyle shrugged, playing his GameBoy. "Parents suck, tell me something I don't know."

Noah and Sandra were going to go get groceries while Claire and Lyle waited for a doctor to come give them an update. Groceries! Claire knew it was her dad's way of trying to show that he couldn't care less about what happened to Elle, but Claire could tell he did.

"I wonder what's going on…" Claire said under her breath. "Do you think Peter and Nathan will get here soon?"

"They're in New York Claire," Lyle said still not looking up from his game. "They won't be here for a while."

Claire looked up at the clock, it seemed like time was going backwards. She'd been waiting there for over 5 hours and had no way to entertain herself. She'd tried talking to Lyle but he was off in video game world. Her cellphone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Claire?" It was Peter. "OK, the plane is going to start boarding in a couple minutes. How is she doing?"

"I have no idea, my parents told me I wasn't allowed in and told the doctors not to let me in if I tried to convince them I was allowed. It's so annoying because no one is telling me what's going on!"

"I'm sure she's doing fine," Peter reassured her. "Look, we have to go."

"Wait…can I talk to Nathan?"

Peter hesitated "…Ok. Here he is."

There was a moment of silence and then Nathan said, "Claire?"

"Nathan, how are you?"

"Good. How is she?"

"…Good. I guess."

"Ok. Claire?"

"Yeah Nathan?"

"…Never mind." Nathan hung up without saying goodbye. Claire sighed and closed her phone.

Lyle looked up briefly from his game. "What did your bio family want?"

Claire rolled her eyes and started to answer when she saw a nurse heading towards them. "Claire?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, how is Elle?"

"Great, the birth went smoothly…well, except…never mind."

"Except what?" Claire asked immediately.

"Well…it's nothing I suppose. It's just when Elle was giving birth…I saw something. Well, I thought I did."

"What?" Claire asked cautiously.

"…During the birth, I could have sworn I saw something fly off her right hand. Like…a spark. It scared the hell out of me but…she didn't say anything and no one else seemed to notice so…on second thought," the nurse straightened up and smiled. "Forget I said anything."

Claire nodded slowly. Well, it could have been worse.

"Elle and the baby are fine, you can come see them if you want."

Claire grabbed Lyle's hand and dragged him behind her as she followed the nurse into Elle's room. "Oh my gosh!"

In Elle's hands was the smallest baby Claire had ever seen. She had never actually seen a newborn baby before and had no idea they were so…small. "He's adorable!" Claire said too loudly. "Oops, is he sleeping?"

Elle smirked. "Not anymore."

Lyle was standing by the door and watching as Elle and Claire gushed over the baby. He was interested but at the same time, scared. The offspring of an electricity bitch and a serial killer wasn't something that he saw everyday and he wasn't sure if he wanted to get too close to it.

Elle noticed Lyle's reluctance. "Are you coming over or are you going to stand there like an idiot?"

Lyle shrugged then walked over slowly. The baby was really small, with the tiniest hands and feet he'd ever seen. "Wow…"

"Yeah," Elle agreed. "Wow."

* * *

It had been 2 hours since the baby's birth. All the Bennets had seen the baby and were off getting something to eat. Elle was all alone with the baby. Her baby.

"How is he?" came an all too familiar voice.

Elle didn't even bother looking up, she had assumed he would come eventually. "Fine."

Sylar was standing by the window at the end of the room, where Elle assumed he had gotten in. "What's his name?"

Elle looked up at him. "Why are you even here?"

Sylar didn't say anything. He just watched the tiny life form in Elle's hands. "You didn't answer my question," he finally said.

Elle sighed. "I don't know yet."

Sylar raised his eyebrows. "He needs to have a name."

"Gee thanks Captain Obvious," Elle retorted. _But really, why is he here? Why does it matter how the baby is or what his name is?_

Sylar slowly took a step towards the bed and Elle immediately made a small ball of electricity in her left hand, using her right arm to hold her child. "You come any closer and…"

Sylar stopped moving. "Fine," he said. "But I'm not leaving until I get to see my son."

"What, over my dead body?" Elle asked angrily.

Sylar's eyes got cold and dark, making Elle second guess what she had just said. "If it has to come to that," Sylar replied.

Elle looked down at her baby. "Fine. But don't touch him, or me."

Sylar walked over to the edge of the bed and stared down at the baby. Elle was quiet as he studied the baby. Eventually, he moved away from the bed. "He needs a name."

"Any ideas?" Elle asked, half sarcastically and half seriously.

He was quiet for a minute. "Noah," he said.

Elle's eyes widened. "Are you drunk?"

Sylar raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Noah? Like as in Bennet? Do I really have to explain?"

"It's because of him all of this happened," Sylar replied quietly. "Whether you consider that good or bad, we never would have met without him."

Elle rolled her eyes but then realized what he was saying was actually true. "Fine. Noah it is."

Sylar stood still for a minute but then moved closer again. "Good, now down to business."

Elle was taken aback. "Business?"

"I told you I wouldn't kill you until the baby was born."

Elle immediately pushed the nurse's help button. "Come now!" she said into it. She turned back towards Sylar with a ball of electricity in her hand, but he was gone.

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon-ish (very specific, huh?). Oh yeah, since there's been a lot of reviews asking for more Lyle in the story, I've decided to give him a bigger part in the story. Starting in the next couple chapters, there should be more Lyle. :)**


	28. Options

**Here's chapter 28! :) Wow, I can't believe I've written 28 chapters! Please review. :)**

* * *

Nathan stood outside the door into Elle's hospital room. "Come on," Peter urged his brother. "Do you want to see the baby or not?"

"…I don't know. I'm not sure I want to."

Peter sighed. "Nathan, come on."

"But it's _his _baby too. I mean, does she even want me in there?"

Peter grabbed his brother's arm. "Of course she does." Nathan reluctantly followed his younger brother into the room.

Elle was lying down on the bed holding her baby boy. She looked up quickly when she heard them. "Hi guys."

"Hey Elle," Peter said walking over to the bed. "He's beautiful."

Elle smiled weakly. "Thanks." She looked over at Nathan. "Hey."

Nathan smiled slightly in return and then looked down at the small bundle in her arms. Peter was right, he was beautiful. "How…are you?"

Elle shrugged. "Good considering. Which reminds me, do you know where Claire is? She called me last night saying she was going home with her family but she hasn't been back yet."

Peter shook his head. "No, sorry. Can I hold him?"

"Oh, of course." Elle handed the little boy to Peter and then turned towards Nathan again. "We need to talk, later."

Nathan nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Just at the moment Claire came running into the room. "Hey Elle- oh hi." She addressed her father and uncle. "I didn't think you'd be here yet." Noah came into the room behind Claire, not saying anything.

"We just got here a minute ago," Peter explained, still holding the baby.

"Isn't he precious?" Claire said walking over and watching the baby.

"Yeah," Peter agreed. "Elle, did the doctor set up a family to adopt him yet?"

Elle had completely forgotten about her plans for adoption, she had been too caught up in the wonder of her little baby, and Sylar showing up. "Oh. He said it wouldn't be too hard and he'd start looking."

"Well I hope he finds a family soon, you don't want to get attached."

Elle nodded slowly. "Yeah…" her voice faded away.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Claire asked.

Elle nodded again. "Uh, yeah. Noah."

Noah Bennet raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Sylar named him," Elle explained quietly.

"Sylar?!" Noah, Nathan, Claire, and Peter exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, he came by here last night. To see the baby." _Why am I telling everyone this? _"And he kept saying that the baby needed a name and…he thought Noah was a good name. Because it's kind of your fault all this happened." She looked at Noah Bennet.

Noah shrugged. "True."

Elle secretly wanted to be alone with Nathan so they could talk. About them (whatever you would call their relationship), about Sylar's death threats, and about adoption. "Maybe we should leave you two alone," Peter said handing Elle back Baby Noah. Elle smiled at him. _"Thanks," _she thought, knowing he was reading her mind. Claire and Noah left the room and Nathan started to follow them when Peter stopped him. "Stay with her," Peter ordered as he walked past his older brother.

Nathan turned towards Elle. "Looks like we're alone," Nathan said.

Elle nodded. "We need to talk. I really want to talk about…what happened with us before I left but first we need to talk about something else."

"What?"

"When Sylar came to see Noah he reminded me about…how he said that I was fair game after the baby was born. I think he's going to try to kill me again."

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "OK. So, you can stay with Bennet, he'll make sure"-

"I don't want to give Noah up for adoption," she burst out.

Nathan stopped talking for a minute. Elle watched him closely, his face was expressionless. Then he said, "Oh. Elle, that's a huge decision."

"I know."

"Maybe you should think about it a little longer. And you should ask other people what they think, like Claire and Peter. Which reminds me…how are you? With…"

Elle knew what he was talking about. "Good. Well, that's not entirely true…but better."

Nathan nodded. "Maybe you should go…to a doctor and talk about it. Things like this don't just go away."

"No," Elle said looking down at Baby Noah. "Right now I have enough on my mind."

Lyle walked into the room. "Hey…oh," he said as he saw Nathan. "Never mind."

"Wait!" Elle called after him. Lyle slowly turned around. "I need you to hold him for a minute."

"Um, why?"

"Please?"

Lyle hesitated then took the baby from her arms and left the room.

"Why…?" Nathan asked slowly.

"Are we friends or…more?" Elle asked simply. "I'm tired of us avoiding this question. And it's so simple. Are we friends or are we more?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well we need to figure that out," Elle said distantly looking out the window.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah. We really do."

Elle didn't say anything. She just lay there and watched as Nathan thought. Eventually she said, "We don't need to figure it out _right _now, but soon."

Noah walked into the room. "Elle, is there a particular reason my son is holding your child?"

Elle looked from Noah to Nathan and then back to Noah. "Yeah, I asked him too."

Noah walked further into the room. "I asked your doctor and he says you can leave this afternoon if you want."

"Good," Elle replied. "I hate it here, it smells like…doctors. And sick people."

Nathan smirked slightly and then left the room, leaving Noah and Elle alone.

"Listen Elle, Sylar"-

"Is going to start trying to kill me again? I know."

"It's up to you, what do you want to do?"

Elle raised her eyebrows. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"…What do you want"-

"No, before that."

Noah smirked. "It's up to you."

Elle closed her eyes. "That is so nice to hear. Can you say it again?"

"Don't push it. You know you're welcome to stay at our place but you could also go back to New York with Peter and Nathan. I'm sure you realize there are pro's and con's to both decisions, but you have to remember there is someone else in the picture now."

Elle nodded. "I know."

"You could go to Virginia and ask the doctor whether they found a family yet. But I doubt you'll do that seeing you're thinking about keeping him."

Elle's mouth dropped open but she recovered quickly. "How do you know these things? You can't even read minds! Were you listening in?"

"No, I'm just really good with people."

Elle rolled her eyes. "No, seriously."

Lyle walked back into the room, still holding Baby Noah. "Um Dad, we have to go. Here's your…kid back." Lyle awkwardly put the baby back into Elle's hands. "So…yeah."

Noah watched his son leave the room. "You think about your options, we'll be back this afternoon." With that he left.

Elle looked down at the baby in her arms. Options…

* * *

**Please review! :)**

**P.S. I just finished writing the next chapter and there's a big Nathan and Elle scene! :) Is it weird to ship a couple that you put together in your fanfic? Because it feels weird for me to say "I ship Nathan and Elle". :/ **


	29. Five Seconds

**Wow, I have updated in almost 2 months. The worst part is, this chapter was finished the day after chapter 28 was uploaded. I just never got around to uploading it. :P I've been extrememly busy this summer with work and eveything, it really doesn't feel that much like a vacation. :/ But anyway, here's chapter 29. Please review. :)**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Claire and Elle were lying down on Claire's bed. Baby Noah was lying down right beside them, asleep.

"I mean, I think it's awesome you want to keep Noah but…are you sure it's best? For him?"

Elle rolled over and looked at her son. He was wrapped up in blankets and lying there peacefully with his small eyes shut. "I don't know. Maybe you're right…"

"It's just that…if Sylar"-

"I know," Elle replied. "But I can't let _him _control my life."

Claire didn't say anything at first. Then she rolled on her side and leaned over Elle so she could see the baby. "He's so cute…"

Elle smiled. "Yeah…" Her smile slowly faded. "He doesn't look like me at all."

Claire didn't want to say what she was thinking, which went something along the lines of _"Oh my gosh, I know right? He looks exactly like Sylar!" _Instead, she said, "Yeah he does…a little bit. Like his..." Claire wasn't sure what to say and was saved by Lyle coming into the room. "Lyle! Tell Elle that Noah looks like her."

Lyle looked at the baby and then at Elle and then back to the baby. "Um…sure?"

Claire rolled her eyes and Elle smirked. "Really? Fine, what part of him looks like me?"

"…His ears?"

Elle blinked. "His ears?"

Lyle nodded. "Oh yeah, definitely. In fact, Baby Noah is here is very lucky. You have great ears!"

Elle laughed. "Thanks, I needed that."

Lyle looked over at Claire. "Bio family is here."

"They have names," Claire said as she got up. "You coming Elle?"

Elle paused for a minute. Nathan and her had never gotten to talk about 'them', but that wasn't exactly a conversation Elle wanted to have with him in front of Claire, Lyle, and Peter. "Ok," she decided getting up. She took one last look at Baby Noah and then left with Claire and Lyle.

Peter came over and hugged Elle. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Elle smiled. "Fine."

Nathan waited for Peter to let go of her before hugging her as well. As they hugged, he whispered in her ear, "How about we go upstairs and talk?" Elle nodded.

"We'll be right back," Nathan said to Peter as they went upstairs.

Elle lead Nathan into Claire's room and shut the door behind them. "I'm so confused," she said immediately.

"That's completely normal," Nathan replied calmly.

"I want to keep Noah but at the same time I don't and I'm not sure what I should do or where I should go and I really want to talk to you first, before I make any decisions, and ask you what you think because…" her voice drifted off. Nathan didn't say anything so Elle continued. "…the point is I've only told you and Claire I want to keep him and then Bennet found out because…well, because he's Bennet. And now I really don't know what to do because I thought Claire would want me to keep him but she's acting really weird about it and…" Elle had run out of breath.

"Well…I wish I could tell you what to do"- Nathan started.

"Then tell me!" Elle interrupted. "Please, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! Tell me how to handle this, tell me where I'm supposed to go, tell me how I'm supposed to deal with…us."

There was a minute of silence. "I've tried to forget," Elle said, her voice getting quiet. "But I can't. I can't forget. And I'm not even sure I want to. You kissed me, I kissed you. Why is that so hard to accept?"

Nathan didn't say anything, his face continued to be expressionless. "Why aren't you talking?" Elle asked starting to get annoyed. "I thought this would be weird and awkward but I didn't think you wouldn't say anything!" Elle could feel herself starting to cry. "Why can't you just tell me how you feel?"

"I…I don't think this should be about how I feel"-

"But it is! It's about _we _feel about eachother! I'm not going to tell you everything about how I feel and what I want if you're just going to stand there and say nothing!"

Nathan was speechless again.

Tears were slowly running down her face. "Five seconds," she said, her voice getting weaker. "You have 5 seconds to tell me how you feel about me or…it won't matter anymore."

Nathan just stood there. _What am I supposed to say?_

"Five…"

_Why can't I tell her how I feel? Is it because in the safe house in Pennsylvania I did and she rejected me?_

"Four…"

_This time is different, she's ready to be together…is she?_

"Three…"

_She needs me to help her…I want to help her. So why can't I find the right words to say?_

"Two…"

_I love her…_

"One."

* * *

**Drama. :P As you can probably tell, I'm not sure where I'm going with this story. As of right now I still haven't decided whether Elle is going to keep the baby or where she's staying or anything. :/ So if you have any input, just put it in your review. Which reminds me...please review. :)**


End file.
